


Team Genius and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto

by soulofdarkandlight, TahminaIslam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alive Uchiha Obito, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uchiha Obito, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Chuunin Exams, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Shimura Danzou, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Danzo Bashing, Evil Shimura Danzou, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Genin Era, Good Kyuubi, Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Obito, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Haku (Naruto) Lives, Haku in team 7, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Humor, Kenjutsu Naruto, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Konoha 15, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Orochimaru does Kyuubi attack, Rinnegan User Uzumaki Naruto, Rookie twelve, Shikamaru Naruto Friendship, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, The terrible Seven, Toad Summoning, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Zabuza Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofdarkandlight/pseuds/soulofdarkandlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahminaIslam/pseuds/TahminaIslam
Summary: Uchiha Obito survives the Kannabi bridge and goes on to adopt Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi. Naruto, the resident prankster forges friendships with Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino to unleash hell on Konoha's residents and its enemies.  When Haku joins Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku become a team of kekkei Genkai users led by their sensei Kakashi Hatake. The team goes through intense training with twists in every path of theirs. Will the genius team fall or will they succeed with their genius sensei?
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino & Akimichi Chouji & Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino & Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino & Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji & Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haku & Aburame Shino, Haku & Akimichi Chouji, Haku & Hatake Kakashi, Haku & Inuzuka Kiba, Haku & Momochi Zabuza, Haku & Nara Shikamaru, Haku & Tsunade (Naruto), Haku & Uchiha Sasuke, Haku & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba & Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Momochi Zabuza & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke & Haku & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue, not the main plotline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this new fanfic. Be sure to give me suggestions to make it better. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:Prologue

Obito saw the rock coming down to crush Kakashi who was standing there dazed. He didn't know why but he threw Kakashi away, and then suddenly everything became slower than it already was as he was using his Sharingan. Obito didn't have time to ask himself why everything was so much slower than usual, he just leaped away from there tumbling away from the cave with Rin and Kakashi. He gasped as he breathed in the clean air of the outside world then started panting.

"O-o-bito. You were going to give your life to protect both of us?!" Asked Kakashi staring at Obito with both his eyes. (A/N: Yes he has both his eyes.)

"My body just moved Kakashi. I-I just knew, I had to save both of you," said Obito. "You are my precious people after all."

Kakashi was taken aback. He flushed in embarrassment at how he had treated Obito. He wanted to act as if he didn't care but just couldn't. Finally, Rin broke the silence, "Oh come on Kakashi! You know you want to say that you accept Obito as a friend."

Kakashi gave Rin an annoyed look.

Rin just grinned and said, "Come on just say 'Thanks' and become friends. I mean seriously…guys are just weird."

Obito took offense at this and yelled, "Hey, it's his fault, not mine!"

"Fine, I… I accept you as a friend."

"See, even he admits… Wait what?"

"I said, let's be friends."

Obito looked surprised but just grinned and nodded his head.

Rin just smiled seeing the scene, "By the way Obito, you have three tomoe in your Sharingan."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Obito, "That explains why everything felt so slow."

"Well, anyway let's carry on with our mission." Said Kakashi getting up and dusting his pants ignoring Obito's cries about how he is so cold-hearted to still want to finish the mission.

_8 months later_

Minato had become the Yondaime and had married Kushina. Obito had become a jounin while Rin was being Mentored by Tsunade who would be leaving Konoha after 2 months. Needless to say, Rin had become like a mini Tsunade punching every pervert she knew to death. This meant greater trouble for Jiraiya as he had been blasted out of Konoha once by Tsunade, Shizune and Rin. He had later been found near the Fire capital with all of his bones broken.

At present Kakashi and Obito were meeting with the Hokage.

"What's up Sensei!?" Asked Obito in a much too loud voice.

"Quiet Obito." Said Kakashi. "Sorry, Yonadaime-Sama for his bluntness."

Minato just laughed, "No, it's fine. I must admit hearing, 'Sama, Sama,' all day is making a bit mad. Obito just gave me a refreshing change. You should call me sensei too Kakashi. No need to be formal always."

"Yes sensei." Replied Kakashi albeit with a grudging tone.

"Now on to the more serious matter, I am assigning you two an infiltration and rescue mission. Unfortunately… Rin has been kidnapped by the Kiri…"

"WHAT!?" yelled Obito before Minato could finish, "And you waited all this time to tell us."

"Obito, shut up, the sooner the briefing is done, the sooner we can start." Said Kakashi in a flat tone but Minato could see a blazing fury in his eyes.

Minato nodded to show that he agreed and carried on, "As I was saying. Since we are in a state of war, you have permission to go all out on this mission if necessary. Once, you get Rin, channel chakra into this." Minato handed them a Hiraishin Kunai. "I will come and Hiraishin back with all of you. I am trusting you to rescue Rin but hope emotions will not get the better of you. Is that understood?"

Obito and Kakashi nodded.

"Good, get it over with then."

_Two days later_

Obito and Kakashi had found the Kiri nin's hideout with the help of Pakkun. Luckily, this particular base was not in the main Shinobi village, so they had no problem to do some reconnaissance.

"So, how do we proceed?" Obito asked Kakashi.

"Well, we don't know where exactly Rin is, so best to send one of my ninja hounds in but most of them are too big…"

"I can summon my cats. They are very useful for stealth."

"You got the cat summoning scroll of the Uchihas?" Asked Kakashi shocked.

"You know it!" Obito grinned.

"Anyway let's got down to business."

After two hours of waiting, one of Obito's cats came back with news, "Rin-chan is in the room at the top-meow. There are-meow only two guards-meow. But in total there are about 30 shinobi-meow."

Obito nodded, "Thanks, here's a treat." Obito threw a fish at the cat who caught it with a smile and disappeared in a poof.

"Now what?" Obito asked

Kakashi just grinned under his mask. In his mind, Obito tried to decide as to whether or not he made a mistake in making Kakashi more relaxed like him.

Kakashi just beckoned Obito to him and started to explain the plan. Obito couldn't help but smirk evilly as well.

Two days later Obito, Kakashi, and Rin were assembled in the Kage office with a very pissed Minato.

"I told you to channel chakra _after_ you got Rin." Yelled Minato

"Well, we did get her in every sense of the word. We got her location and had her in our sights. It's your fault you weren't clear Sensei." Said Kakashi

Minato just glared at him, "I blame you Obito. When I told you to make Kakashi more laid back, this isn't what I meant."

Obito didn't say anything but he was sure he would burst a vein soon from trying so hard to not laugh. Meanwhile, Rin giggled in a corner.

What had happened was that Kakashi had sneakily gotten the window to Rin's prison open and Obito had thrown the Kunai inside as soon as he had channeled his chakra. The result was simple. A confused Hokage was standing in a Kiri base's prison with Rin by his side. Needless to say, both Obito and Kakashi had hightailed out of there. Minato meanwhile stood there in a daze but eventually snapped out of it, and Hiraishined back with Rin.

It had gone well but Minato was still pissed. The main reason? The stunt had sent Minato flying through the air and had made him crash land with a broken leg. To make things worse, the medic-nin had made a fuss and didn't let him leave for a full day and now he had a huge pile of paperwork but that didn't matter anymore.

"Since you two made this paperwork, you two are gonna finish it!"

"Well, it looks small enough." Remarked Obito seeing the small stack of papers on the table.

"Oh, this?" Asked Minato following Obito's eyes. "This is just my portion, your portion's there." Said Minato and pointed to the back of the room. There were 10 stacks of paperwork there with each at least two feet tall.

Kakashi and Obito gulped.

_**4 months later** _

Obito was returning from a mission and was visiting the Uchiha clan head. He entered the house and saw… "Orochimaru! What have you done!"

"I have killed all these annoying Uchiha. Don't worry, some are alive. I would kill you all, however, I don't have the element of surprise on you and you could stall me for enough time so that ANBU could come. I will be going now, I only needed all the Sharingan to control the Kyubi but you won't be able to help Obito-Kun for your hands will be filled with my underlings. Kukuku." Said Orochimaru and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Said Obito looking at Shisui, and Itachi who was sprawled on the floor and the 20enemies in front of him. Suddenly he heard the roar of the Kyubi. He thought, _"Orochimaru said that I would be busy with these ninjas. So they should be quite powerful. I will have to protect the kids and make sure that none of these ninjas escape or they will hinder the shinobis who are trying to capture the Kyuubi."_

Keeping this in mind Obito used every jutsu in his arsenal on the ninjas.

_The next day_

Obito had successfully beaten Orochimaru's underlings and had gotten his cousins to the Hospital. Then he had collapsed on the floor. When he came back to reality, he was greeted by Rin and Kakashi.

"Obito, you're alive!" Exclaimed Rin. "We just heard about the massacre after the Kyubi attack

"Yup. I survived the massacre. I had to beat 20 ninjas in my clan compound as well all the while protecting Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi. They survived somehow." Said Obito gloomily.

"Anyway, could I meet sensei, I have a lot to talk to him about

"Obito… Minato-sensei and Kushina nee-chan are dead." Said Kakashi

"Wh-What?" Choked out Obito.

"Orochimaru betrayed us, massacred your clan, and used their Sharingan to control the Kyubi and extract it out of Kushina nee-chan. Kushina-san died immediately while Minato-sensei used Shikki fuuin to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, his newborn son." Asked Kakashi.

Obito, however, had blanked out again as soon as he had heard that his sensei along with his wife had died.

After about a week, Obito had woken up again. He was still visibly shaken but managed to control his nerves and asked about Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi.

"The council said they will let you adopt them once you are better." Said Kakashi.

"What about sensei's son, Naruto, can I adopt him too?" Asked Obito hopefully.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "No. Homura and Koharu forbade it saying that whoever will adopt him may use him as leverage. Rin and I also tried to adopt him and got the same answer He is with Sandaime-sama at the moment. You can go see him once you are better.

Obito nodded while thinking, _"No matter what! I will find a way to adopt you Naruto."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, guys. Be sure to leave a kudos. If you didn't like it, please let me know what you didn't like about it. Also, as a bonus, here are some other fanfictions that I have enjoyed:  
> Mouse of Konoha (On fanfiction.net: If you haven't read this, READ IT NOW)  
> Transversing golden waters (On AO3) and  
> Chance for a prophecy (Also on fanfiction.net)  
> BTW, do you guys know if there is a PM and poll option on AO3 like fanfiction.net? I can't find any such options here.


	2. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets adopted by Obito. Family bonding chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the kudos, it feels really nice to get so many on only the first chapter. Here is the second one, hope you like it.

Naruto was not having a good day, he was already being punished by Iruka for pranking as he had painted his picture on the Hokage monument and now he was being chased by an angry mob of villagers for painting his monster face on their beloved Hokage. He ran around in circles and twists until he was sure he lost them. Presently he was in the playground, it was evening and all the children would leave by then.

Naruto always came to the playground at this time so that he could avoid the glares of the villagers. But today there was another boy, Naruto turned to leave but the boy came running behind him and asked him, "What is your name." Naruto was dumbstruck as no one ever talked with him and only a few kids used to talk with him, most of whom were clan kids.

He replied, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Replied the boy.

Naruto then asked, "Haven't your parents told you not to talk to me ever?"

"My parents are dead." Replied Sasuke with a sad expression. "I live with my uncle who adopted me and my brother now and they both told me to make friends with you instead of being enemies."

Naruto was astounded, he now wanted to meet Sasuke's uncle as nobody had ever cared about him.

"Don't you have no one to take care of you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, I don't, I am an orphan." Replied Naruto. "Don't worry, there's my uncle now, I will ask him if you can stay with us." Said Sasuke.

And before Naruto could reply Sasuke dashed to his uncle and asked if Naruto could stay with them. Meanwhile, Obito couldn't believe his luck. That damn Homura and Koharu always kept him away from Naruto so that Danzo could get him in root and train him to be a weapon and the sandaime didn't believe this fact for some reason. He decided to adopt Naruto today as he would have a reason to. Plus, if Naruto agreed\, he could say that it was Naruto's choice. Kakashi and Rin would be happy that there was someone for Naruto.

Obito went towards Naruto and asked, "Do you want to be adopted by me?"

Naruto was surprised as he was quite sure that Obito would beat him up like everyone else but instead he was being nice to him. But Naruto was still wary of Obito. He had fallen into several such traps when he was younger.

Obito understood that Naruto was being untrusting of him and took out something from his pouch, it was his old ANBU mask, "I think you will recognize me now."

Instantly, all signs of uneasiness disappeared from Naruto's face, "Neko?"

Obito nodded, "Sorry I couldn't look after you for this past year.

Obito had worked as an ANBU for the past few years to get more money to support his small family. He had retired a year ago and had passed on his ANBU mask to someone else but one of the main reasons he joined ANBU was to be a part of Naruto's guard.

"I trust Inu has been looking after you well."

"You know Inu too?"

"Yes. He is my close friend and we were on the same genin team. So, do you trust me enough now to be adopted by me."

Naruto pondered for a few seconds and finally replied, "Can I stay with you for a week and see how it goes?"

Obito nodded happily. It wasn't much but it was a good start, for now…

Naruto had greatly enjoyed the week at the Uchiha compound. He had met Sasuke's brother Itachi as well **(A/N: I have another plan for Shisui).** Sasuke, Itachi and Obito were great fun and were pranksters like him. The week had come to an end and Naruto was waiting for Obito to offer to adopt him again. He was too nervous and shy to ask Obito to adopt him. Obito, on the other hand, thought that Naruto didn't want to be adopted because he hadn't said anything. Thus, the two of them acted very awkwardly throughout the whole day.

It was finally Sasuke who broke the awkwardness, "Oh, come on! Naruto, I know you want to be adopted so stop being so shy and Tou-chan (Obito) why didn't you ask him again?"

Both Obito and Naruto went red in the face embarrassed at acting so childishly.

"Do you want to be adopted by me?" Asked Obito hesitantly

"Hell Yeah!" Replied Naruto with great enthusiasm.

Obito couldn't help but smile.

Obito then said, "Okay then. From now on Sasuke and Itachi will be your brother. Now, Naruto you have to come with me to the Hokage to help finalize the adoption papers."

"Okay, Tou-chan." Replied Naruto.

Obito froze. Naruto seeing this got a bit frightened and said, "I'm sorry." Thinking he had done something wrong.

Obito realized how he was acting and snapped out of it and said, "No, no it's fine. After all, I am adopting you. I was just surprised by how readily you accepted me."

Naruto gave Obito a big smile.

_In the Hokage's office_

"So let me repeat, you want me to authorize Naruto's adoption by you."

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I would like you to." Replied Obito.

"And, Naruto agrees wholeheartedly?"

Obito nodded.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem." Said the Hokage, "Okay then, I grant you permission to adopt Naruto."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Said Obito. " I shall now take my leave. Come on Naruto."

"Wait, I would like to first talk to Nauto about this."

"Of course, Sandaime-sama." Replied Obito.

Naruto stepped forward, "What's up Jiji?"

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's informal way of calling him, "So, I understand that you have no qualms to be adopted by Obito at all?"

Naruto shook his head.

"So, you would like Obito to adopt you and no one else at all?"

Naruto looked a bit flustered by this and eventually replied, "Well, it would be nice if Inu could have adopted me instead, no offense!" He hastily added.

"None taken." Remarked Obito. "It's natural, after all, Inu took care of you more than me."

"Well, in that case, wait for a bit." Said Hiruzen while motioning an ANBU to him. "Summon Kakashi." He whispered to him.

The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Barely, 5 minutes later Kakashi appeared, "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Naruto, do you recognize him."

In his mind, Naruto instantly connected the dots, _"White hair, and the same voice."_ "INU!?" Asked a surprised Naruto.

Kakashi looked to where Naruto was sitting, "Ah, Naruto! How have you been?"

"Great!" Replied Naruto enthusiastically.

"Sit down Kakashi." Said Hiruzen motioning him to a seat, "And Naruto please wait outside for a bit."

Naruto nodded and headed out to the secretary who was one of the only people to treat Naruto fairly.

After Naruto had left, Hiruzen explained the situation to Kakashi and asked, "So, do you want to adopt him?"

Kakashi appeared to enter deep thought at this question. Finally, he sighed and made his answer, "Well, Naruto is my sensei's son and I would love nothing more than to adopt him, but there are three reasons I can't do that."

Kakashi held out a finger, "Firstly, the Hatake clan compound is near to the Inuzuka's as we are a branch of the Inuzukas. The Inuzukas have no problem with Naruto but their dogs may attack him thinking he is a fox who has come to claim their territory."

He held out another finger, "Secondly, Obito is an Uchiha. Uchiha's had higher political power. So, Obito can successfully squash hindrances from the council."

Hiruzen nodded.

Kakashi held out another finger, "Lastly, I am the last Hatake. No one lives in my house anymore so I can't guard Naruto while I am away on missions. I can trust an Inuzuka to look after him but the problem with the dogs remains. On the other hand, Itachi can keep an eye on Naruto while Obito is away. He might be young, but he is a genius. So, I believe, Obito should adopt him."

Hiruzen was silent for a few minutes before nodding, "I have to agree with Kakashi. Obito, please call Naruto back in, we have to let him understand."

Obito stood up but was interrupted, "Oh, and if Naruto asks about his parents, you can tell him the truth. However, tell him nothing about the Kyubi, I will disclose it to him once he is a genin.

Obito nodded and went out the door to get Naruto who was playing Rock paper scissors with the secretary.

_At Obito's house._

Obito was smiling, he had gotten full custody of Naruto. While he was disappointed that Kakashi wouldn't adopt him, he fully understood when Kakashi and the Hokage explained shortly, why Kakashi couldn't. Naruto had brightened up, however, when Kakashi said that he would be like an uncle to him now as Obito and he were close friends.

Obito had sent Naruto home with Kakashi while he did the paperwork. He even bought some things for Naruto and was thinking that he and the kids would later go clothes shopping.

"GOT YOU!" Shouted Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi who were in peals of laughter. As soon as Obito got through the door a bucket of paint fell on him. He wanted to scold the kids he knew it would be unfair since he had done his fair share of pranks at this age. However, he wouldn't let them go if they did something huge. After all, what good is pranking when no one is angry with it?

Obito laughed along with them and asked, "Where's Kakashi?"

"He left a few minutes back. He had some urgent business, he said." Stated Itachi.

After that Obito went up and washed the paint off his face. But after telling the kids to dress up to go-to clothes shopping. After they were all ready they started heading out. When they reached the shopping area. Obito noticed the glares they were giving Naruto who was hiding behind Obito to avoid the glares. Obito was surprised at the fact that every shop they went into turned them out because of Naruto.

But suddenly Naruto said, "Can we go to Sokou-san's shop, Ayame-nee-chan's mother, she always treats me nicely."

Obito nodded and went to her shop, where a voice said, "Oh! Naruto, how are you and who are they?" The voice was Sokou's.

"Sokou-san!" Naruto screamed while jumping onto her. " This is Obito, he adopted me and this is Sasuke and Itachi, my brothers."

"Oh! Welcome, please take whatever you like." "Thank you. Sokou-san." Said Obito. " Now Kids choose whatever you like." "Okay replied Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto.

Naruto chose a black shirt and on top of it an orange vest with the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbols mixed and a navy blue pant while Sasuke chose a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on its back with light green pants and Itachi chose a blue shirt with a green vest which had an Uchiha symbol on its back and black pants.

After Obito paid the bill he asked: "Do you guys want to eat outside today." There was immediately a happy Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Alright then, where do you guys want to eat?" Asked Obito. Before anyone could reply though naruto said "ICHIRAKU!" Obito smiled and said, "Okay then, let's go to ichiraku." And started heading there.

_Back at Obito's house._

"Okay, now Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke follow me." Said Obito.

Obito led them to a room and said " Sasuke, Itachi, this is your new room which you will share with Naruto." The double-decker bed at the corner is Sasuke's and Naruto's and the single bed at the corner is your Itachi."

"Do you want the top bed or the lower?" Asked Sasuke.

"The upper." Replied Naruto."Okay then, now that that's settled go to bed, everyone." Said Obito.

And Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi went to their beds and said "Good night." "Good night." Replied Obito and turned off the lights and headed to his room.

"This was quite a fun day." Thought Obito and then went to sleep.

_The next day_

"Naruto wake up." Said Sasuke.

"Huh! Is it morning already?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Get up, will you." Said Itachi.

Obito came in and said "Oh. You guys are up. Brush your teeth and come down for breakfast."

At the name of breakfast Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they came down to eat breakfast, they sat down at the table which was leftovers from yesterday's ramen.

As they were eating Naruto suddenly asked Obito something he had wanted to ask someone for a long time "Tou-chan I know you adopted me but who is my real father and mother and why do people always glare at me."

"Okay Naruto, I will tell you about your parents if you stay quiet about it as for the glares, ask Hokage-sama."Said Obito

Naruto wanted to oppose the fact that he would not answer about the second question but since he was going to tell about his parents, he simply nodded. Sasuke and Itachi were also listening attentively now.

"Naruto promise you won't tell anyone about your parentage and Itachi and Sasuke as well." Said Obito. All three promised.  
"Your parents are the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."Said Obito

Everyone in the room gasped.

_Meanwhile at the council room._

"Hokage-sama how could you allow that demon to be adopted." Said, one councilman.

"Especially by one of our Finest clans." Shouted another councilman.

There was a chorus of agreement until the Hokage said, "QUIET! I am the Hokage, I can do what I want with my shinobi and if anyone of you ever opposes of what I say, you will be kicked out from this council. The only one who can command me is the daimyo. You are my advisors, you can advise me, not command me. As for your concern for the Uchihas, they themselves agreed to shoulder his responsibilities. COUNCIL DISMISSED!"

Everyone was scared out of their minds, They had never seen Hiruzen so angry meanwhile Danzo, Homura and Koharu cursed as it would be harder to take Naruto away from under the watchful eye of Obito.

_Back at Obito's house._

"So, my dad's the fourth Hokage cool." Said Naruto who was using all his energy to stay still and not burst in excitement.

"Remember our agreement Naruto don't talk about this to anyone at all." Said Obito.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Replied Naruto.

"Tou-chan." Said Sasuke

Obito looked at Sasuke and said "Yeah! What do you want."

"Tou-chan, hearing Naruto asking about his parents, I now want to ask you something. How did dad and mom die? I was only a kid back then so I don't remember."

Obito froze, normally he would have answered the question but if he did then Sasuke would ask more questions and the truth about the Kyuubi would come out and Naruto would be very sad. So he decided to avoid it.

"I was on a mission during that time so I don't know-how, and you are not old enough to know all about it." Said Obito while thinking, _"It Is not a lie, I had just come back from a mission. The Uchiha massacre happened just an hour before the attack and I wasn't there because I was with Kakashi. Sasuke and Itachi are lucky their father and mother protected them."  
_

"Oh, ok," Sasuke said looking a bit dejected

"Come on, eat breakfast fast, Naruto, Sasuke. I will teach you both Shadow clone jutsu today except you Itachi, you will be learning the water walking technique with one of my clones today." Said Obito.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted the three.

Obito just smiled.

_At the training ground._

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, watch closely at these hand seals." Said Obito and he went through some hand seals and formed a clone.

"Itachi, go with this clone, it will teach you the basics of water walking. Now Sasuke and Naruto try making a clone, I will see that if you are doing it properly or not with my Sharingan." Said Obito.

At once Sasuke and Naruto tried but they came out all wobbly.

"You put too little chakra. Try again," said Obito.

The second try, they got it right and produced two clones but soon after that Sasuke and Naruto felt tired.

"Too much chakra. If you keep on making clones this hard and strong, your chakra will run out and you will die." Said Obito. "Now rest for a while and try again.

After resting they tried two times but both times it was either too much chakra or too less but on the fifth try they got it right and produced one clone each.

"EXCELLENT!" Shouted Obito joyfully. "You have got it just right and that too in just 5 tries. Now you two go to the house and rest, I will see how Itachi is doing and come back soon.

_With Itachi_

"DAMN!" Shouted Itachi falling in the water for the 7th time since that morning.

"I told You that you are putting too much chakra on your feet, this exercise is supposed to be done easily if you already know the tree walking exercise which you do." Said the clone of Obito.

"Okay let me try again." Said Itachi and started trying again and just as he was going to do it the tenth and last time,

Obito came and told, "I have been watching you for some time, you know and I realized what is wrong." Said the real Obito while dispelling the clone.

"What am I doing wrong?" Said a fed up Itachi.

"You are channelling too much chakra to your feet and very less to your hands and you are losing balance. Try equalizing the chakra everywhere in the body especially at the feet and hands." Said

Obito "Now try to do it following my instructions."

"Okay." Said Itachi and tried, "I HAVE GOT IT!" Said a happy Itachi who was standing on the water. But as soon as he said it, he lost concentration and fell in.

Obito laughed

"Let's go home, for now, you can try again tomorrow."

_At the house_

"Okay kids, since you did well at the training today, I will give you a treat." Said Obito." But Naruto you can't choose today, Its Sasuke's turn today." Said Obito just as he saw that Naruto was going to say Ichiraku.

Naruto sulked.

"Now Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Asked Obito

Sasuke said his favorite shop "Korean Barbecue." Said a drooling Sasuke.

Obito laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know if the story feels rushed, I'll edit it to make it less rushed then. Please leave a Kudos and a comment. Goodbye!


	3. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke starts the academy and makes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the kudos. I wasn't expecting so many with only 2 chapters. Thanks for your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

It had been a month since Naruto had been adopted by Obito. Naruto was very happy at having a family but today was a special day, the first day of the academy.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Get up. You will be late for your first day at the academy." Said Obito who was in their room.

Sasuke got up excitedly and ran to the bathroom to get ready while Naruto tiredly asked "What is the academy Tou-chan?"

"It's a school for ninjas." Said Obito. "They teach you a lot of jutsus aiming and other things related to becoming a ninja."

"But what if the teachers don't treat me well or I don't do very good."Said Naruto.

"You are good at aiming and jutsus even though you have a lot of Chakra. You just need to focus on reading and writing like Sasuke. He can read and write and aim but has a little trouble with jutsus doesn't he? And if any teacher treats you bad I will come and beat them into a pulp." Said Obito.

Naruto became happy on hearing this and went to get ready. Then Sasuke and Naruto came down for breakfast. While they were eating breakfast Sasuke asked "Where is Nii-san?"

Obito replied, "He already went to join his team."

"Who all are in Nii-san's team." asked Naruto."

"Hayate, Itachi, and Aoba under Rin," Said Obito.

"Isn't Rin the kind friend of yours?"Asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes. And HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. YOU DIDN'T SAY SAN OR AUNT OR ANYTHING." Shouted Obito.

"Sooooorrryy." Said a scared Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had met Kakashi and Rin the day after he was adopted by Obito. Their sensei was like a surrogate father. Kakashi, Obito and Rin were orphans,

"Finish breakfast fast. You will be late for the first day at the academy. I will drop you both off." Said Obito

_After Breakfast_

Obito took Sasuke and Naruto to the school. When they were being dropped at the academy Naruto was getting glares from all the other parents but Obito glared back at the parents with his Sharingan so the parents diverted their glare.

"Remember now Naruto, Sasuke don't get into trouble. I don't want any calls from any teachers saying that you guys did something on your first day at the academy. Understood!" Said Obito a little sternly.

"Okay, Tou-chan." Replied Naruto and Sasuke and rushed into the academy.

"Remember that you both are in the same class. Behave yourselves." Shouted Obito to Sasuke and Naruto while they were rushing into the academy.

Sasuke and Naruto headed off into class and took their seats. Sasuke sat in the third row with Shino, and Hinata. Naruto sat behind Sasuke with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey, I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. What's yours?" Asked Naruto to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. Nice to meet you Naruto. The lazy guy over there is Shikamaru Nara." Said Chouji who was eating a bag of chips enthusiastically.

"I didn't ask you to introduce me Chouji. And by the way don't you think your name is long. Are you an Uzumaki or an Uchiha?" Asked Shikamaru

"I am a Nam…" Said Naruto but stopped just in time. He was going to say Namikaze but he stopped as he remembered his promise to Obito.

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked at Naruto when he suddenly stopped

Naruto continued "I am an Uzumaki But my father, Obito Uchiha, adopted me. So my name has Uchiha and Uzumaki with it."

"OH!" Said Shikamaru.

"Ok class. Please be seated."

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see Iruka.

"Iruka Nee-chan. You are going to be our sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"OH! Naruto, you are in my class. Yes, I am your sensei and I heard you got adopted by Obito. Is that true."

"Yeah!" Replied Naruto. "This is my new brother Sasuke. My new name's Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" Said Naruto pointing to Sasuke.

"Oh" Replied Iruka. "In any case, I am your sensei now so don't talk to me like a close friend. Call me sensei Naruto."

"Okay." Replied Naruto

Iruka then Said "Open page 1…."

 _At break time  
_"Hey Sasuke, how were your partners?" Asked Naruto.

"Hinata, the girl, is nice and gentle but Shino is creepy. He has bugs living inside of him." Said Sasuke while shuddering.

"THAT'S GROSS!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Anyway, This is Shikamaru and Chouji. We are good friends. Guys this is my brother Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sasuke remembering his manners.

"OH! Hey Kiba." Shouted Chouji. "Come here."

"Guys this is Kiba a good friend of mine like Shikamaru." Said Chouji. "This is Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hey, you have a puppy." Said Naruto.

"Yeah! His name is Akamaru. My clan, the Inuzukas have to have a dog or puppy." Replied Kiba.

"Hey guys wanna play hide and seek?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah." Replied all of them.

"Shikamaru come on."Said Chouji.

"It's troublesome but fine" Said Shikamaru and went to play.

_After school ended_

"BYE." Shouted Naruto and Sasuke to Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru

"Come to the playground today." Shouted back Kiba

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji's parents smiled seeing this. They didn't mind Naruto

"Looks like you made some friends." Said Obito.

"Yeah. They are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba."Said Naruto.

"Did you have any problem with any teacher Naruto?" Asked Obito.

"No in fact a friend of mine Iruka is my teacher." Replied Naruto.

"Oh. Did you have any trouble with anyone?" ASked Obito.

"Well, there was this one kid Shino who had bugs living inside of him but…" Said Sasuke "….I guess he is okay."  
"Okay." Said Obito nodding his head. "Now Naruto how did you and Iruka meet."

"Well, you see…..

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running away from ninjas after he had done a prank. He thought he had gotten away when Iruka came from behind.  
_

_"Why did you mark the Hokage mountain with paint." Asked Iruka  
_

_"It was a prank." Replied Naruto.  
_

_"You have to scrub it off." Said Iruka.  
_

_"Fine." Said Naruto and went off to scrub it off._

_After scrubbing_

" _I bought chocolate, come on down." Shouted Iruka.  
_

_Naruto excitedly ran to Iruka. When they were eating chocolate, Iruka asked "What's your name (even though he knows his name.)  
_

_"Its Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Asked Naruto.  
_

_"It's Iruka"  
_

_"Can I call you Nii-san?" Asked Naruto  
_

_"Sure." Said Iruka  
_

_"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto.  
_

_"what is it?" Asked Iruka.  
_

_"Why are you being nice when others hate me?"  
_

_"Ask me when you know why you are hated by others." Replied Iruka_

_Flashback end_

" _At least Iruka didn't tell Naruto about kyubi."  
_

"Hey dad can you take us to the playground today?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure" Said Obito

_At the playground_

"Go on and play. I will sit here." Said Obito

The civilian parents seeing Naruto took their kids and left but the ninja parents let their kids stay because they knew that Kyubi was sealed away. The kids played till five and then their parents took them home but before that the kids met each other's parents. On the way back Naruto and Sasuke were happy and smiling. Obito also smiled as he knew that Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto had become firm friends

_TWO YEARS TIMESKIP_

Two years passed since Naruto and Sasuke joined the academy. Now they were in the third year. They had made friends with almost everyone, that is except some of their fan-girls. Both Sasuke and Naruto were good in the academy But Sasuke had more fan-girls because he had a Kekkei Genkai, was good in written tests, and did not prank people all the time while Naruto pranked all the time. Naruto made friends with the two Hyugas in his class. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. Sai in his class was quiet but Naruto didn't mind them although he did hate Ino and Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting next to his brother-Sasuke, when suddenly Sakura and Ino, leaders of Sasuke's fan-club burst into the room racing to sit next to Sasuke when they saw Naruto.  
_

_"Hey Naruto, we are to sit next to Sasuke, not you!" Sakura shouted at Naruto  
_

_"Yeah! Just because you were adopted into the Uchiha clan doesn't mean you are as good as an Uchiha." Ino added. "So get up and find another seat. After all, you are just an orphan."  
_

_Naruto nor moved or talked. He just sat.  
_

_From beside him, Sasuke shouted angrily at Ino and Sakura, "What's wrong with being an orphan, I am one am I not. It makes me feel sick to look at you two. Get lost from here."  
Sakura and Ino were hurt but quickly went to find another seat._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke with a fake smile and Said "Thanks." And then turned away from him again but Sasuke realized that Naruto was sad._

_Flashback end_

It had been two months since that incident from then on Sasuke's fan-girls knew better than to pester him. And during that time there wasn't anything interesting going on in the academy. But today was a different day.

"I am telling you guys, pranking is fun." Said Naruto to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji who had become very good friends.

"It's too troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Everything is too troublesome for you, Come on it's going to be a lot of fun." Said Kiba who always enjoyed Naruto's pranks. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am in. I haven't pranked anyone for some time." Said Sasuke.

"I am in. It's been weeks since we have done anything fun. Come on Shikamaru." Said Chouji.

"Fine. But only because you guys won't stop pestering me." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Now we need a name for our pranking team." Said Kiba

" What about 'The Terrible five.'" Said Naruto

"Why 'The terrible five'?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, because there are five of us and because and because our pranks will be so awesome, that we will become terrible to the victims of our pranks." Said Naruto with a glint in his eye.

Sasuke sweatdropped and said, "I guess so."

"I agree with the name." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked happily.

"Now we need to give roles to everyone." Said Sasuke.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Naruto will choose which prank is to be done, Shikamaru will find passageways and will be our brains. Kiba is the fastest among us so he will bring the orders from Shikamaru. Chouji will be on surveillance duty on the tallest tower in our village with Shikamaru also there. Chouji will tell where the angry villagers and ninjas and all will be after we do the prank to Shikamaru for him to tell me and Naruto where to go. Kiba and Akamaru will bring the orders to me and Naruto. Naruto will be doing the plan while I make sure no one sees us. After the prank is done, if there are pursuers, I will distract them long enough for Naruto to make a clone transformed into me, The clone will drop a smoke bomb. At that time I will slip out and join Naruto and then run away while the transformed clone takes my position. After we have gotten away, we will dispel Naruto's clone. Got it, everyone?" Said Sasuke.

Everyone nodded

"Now what prank are we going to pull." Said Sasuke

Naruto just smiled evilly with a glint in his eye.

_Two hours later_

The Sandaime was having a good day when his secretary came in and said "HOKAGE-SAMA YOUR FACE IN THE HOKAGE MONUMENT…"

Sandaime looked out the widow of the Hokage tower and became red, on his face on the Hokage monument was written 'Sandaime loves Icha Icha.' "MAKE ALL ANBUS AND JOUNINS CATCH THE PERPETRATOR." Shouted Sandaime.

_Meanwhile_

The ANBU was chasing Sasuke when a smoke bomb came the real Naruto came to Sasuke.

Sasuke whispered "Naruto clones and smoke bombs won't fool them. They are ANBUS and Jounins"

"I know. I am the real Naruto. Sneak away to the tallest tower and make everyone wait for me, I have experience fooling the ANBU." Said Naruto

Sasuke ran away. After the smoke vanished the ANBUS saw Naruto who said "I was disguised as Sasuke. Catch me if you can." Naruto presently saw that Jonins and Iruka were also chasing him. He turned into a road and dropped a smoke bomb. He made a clone who jumped out the smoke and ran another way while he transformed into a stone. After all the ninjas had gone Naruto made his way to the tallest tower where everyone was.

After reaching there Sasuke said, "We all should go to my house."

"Why our house?" Asked Naruto.

"Because I think tou-san is out on a mission." Replied Sasuke.

"Ok." Everyone said

_At Sasuke and Naruto's hose_

The five friends opened the door to Sasuke and Naruto's house thinking it to be empty but instead, they found an angry Obito and the angry mothers of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

The angry parents were just about to shout when pink paint fell on them from behind. They turned and saw a laughing Itachi. From behind them came the laughter of Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. But they stopped laughing when the parents made them gather together and surrounded them. "Today you are all dead." The parents said. The screams of Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were heard throughout the five great nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave a kudos and a comment. It would be appreciated.


	4. The terrible five's mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible five embark on their first adventure outside the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! Firstly I have to say, Wow! I wasn't expecting so many kudos. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The terrible five was returning to school, a week after the pranks but was still covered in bruises because of the beatings from their parents but Itachi's condition was worse, not only did he also have bruises and bandages all over him, he also had a C ranked mission today.

The five students entered the classroom. Iruka was already there and when he saw the five with bruises and bandages, he asked what had happened to them. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji were making up lies so that no one in the class knew that their parents beat them.

But then Shikamaru said, "We are covered in bandages and bruises because our parents beat us because we did pranks." The whole class laughed and Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji glared at Shikamaru.

"What?" Asked Shikamaru seeing the glares of his four closest friends. "It's too troublesome to tell lies."

"Everything is too troublesome for you." Said Chouji. Sasuke just sighed and went to take a seat. The other four followed.

_At break time_

"Shikamaru, you really should not have told the truth, now the whole school will make fun of us." Said Naruto.

"It was too troublesome to tell lies but I am sorry if that is what you all want to hear." Said Shikamaru

"Apology accepted." Said Sasuke.

"Hey, you guys wanna play hide and seek?" Asked Kiba

Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji nodded but Shikamaru just said "It's too troublesome."

Naruto and Chouji sighed and dragged Shikamaru to the playground ignoring his screams "Hey! Let me go…. I…. Don't wannna….play….I wanna sleep."

_After school ended_

Naruto and Sasuke went to their house only to find Kakashi there. They were not surprised as they knew that if Obito went on a mission he would have either Rin or Kakashi babysit them.

They asked Kakashi "Kakashi-Oji-san, has Tou-san went on a mission."

"Yes." Replied Kakashi. "Your brother's C rank mission has become a deadly A-rank mission, Apparently they were attacked by Inuzuka Lirn ."

"Who is that?" Asked Sasuke.

"He is a very deadly rogue ninja. Even more powerful than Obito. If he can't take on Inuzuka Lirn, the Hokage will send me to assist them. And even I can't take him on single-handedly. Lirn abandoned the village after he was contacted by a leaf traitor, Orochimaru. And then he went crazy, killing a couple of Chunin. Plus Lirn's nose and eyes are better than most Inuzukas." Said Kakashi. "Now go bath and then come down to eat lunch."

Naruto and Sasuke bathed, ate and then went to bed for their afternoon nap but the moment Kakashi stepped out of their room thinking they were asleep, Sasuke and Naruto sat up and began to talk,

"We have got to go and save, Rin-san, tou-san, Aoba-nee-san, Itachi-nee-san And Hayate-nee-san." Said Naruto.

"Yes, but how can we help take down someone more powerful than tou-san, Rin-san, and Kakashi-san?" Asked Sasuke.

"If we can escape ANBUS then we can help take down Inuzuka Lirn." Said Naruto. "Let's take our pranking equipment, they might be needed, and also we will buy some more Kunais, explosive tags, Shurikens, and smoke balls."

"We should leave a note for Kakashi-san as well," said Sasuke. "Otherwise he will be really worried."

"Ok but I doubt he will feel more peaceful after reading our note." Said Naruto

The duo got ready and brought what they needed and was heading to the gate when they were spotted by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji, they ran to Naruto and Sasuke and asked where they were going. Sasuke told them what had happened and where they were going.

After the duo told what had happened, Kiba said "I am coming too. You guys will need a tracker. Plus that ninja is one of my clan."

"If you guys are going, I am coming too." Said Chouji. "What about you Shika?"

"It's troublesome but I will come." Said Shikamaru.

"Are you guys sure? It will be dangerous." Said Naruto

"We are sure." Said Kiba enthusiastically. Akamaru barked in agreement and Chouji and Shikamaru nodded. "We will go and get our equipment. Wait for us here." Said Kiba.

They met Naruto and Sasuke and then the five sneaked outside the village and then let Kiba take the lead. Kiba found them just two hours away from the village in a clearing in the forest.

"Stop." Whispered Kiba and pointed down where they saw an astonishing sight, Itachi, Aoba, Hayate, Rin, and Obito were tied around a tree and a shark looking guy with a huge sword who they thought must be Inuzuka Lirn.

"Don't move he won't be able to smell us here, the wind is blowing in our direction," said Kiba knowing how to mask his smell from another Inuzuka.

Everyone nodded.

"What's the plan Shika?" Asked Chouji.

Shikamaru said "I saw in the bingo book that Inuzuka Lirn is basically a dog and dogs use the sense of smell but this guy is a mixture of Human And dog meaning he will depend mostly on sense of smell and sight but also he is a very powerful jonin, so he also has an advanced sense of hearing. Therefore, first Sasuke will throw a smoke bomb. Kiba will be on the right of Inuzuka Lirn and Chouji on Inuzuka Lirn's left. Naruto will make a clone stand in front of Inuzuka Lirn transformed into Obito to surprise him and then as soon as the smoke disappears you will throw paint in Inuzuka Lirn's eye so that he has no time to react. Inuzuka Lirn will be clutching his eyes in pain, at that moment Kiba will shoot those specialized fireworks we were planning to use in our next prank at his right ear and Chouji to his left. As a result, Inuzuka Lirn's hearing and sight will be lost. Now Naruto and Sasuke use shadow clones which are made of more chakra so Naruto's clone which is transformed as Obito will then dispel so that Inuzuka Lirn can only smell then Sasuke will throw a Kunai with an explosive tag to his nose so that he will not be able to hear, smell and see. But we can't engage him in combat so after we have taken care of his senses, we will free everyone so that they can takedown Inuzuka Lirn. But we will have to be very cautious when moving around. Not a single sound should be heard. You should not be seen and be in a position so that that the wind won't take your smell back to Inuzuka Lirn and Naruto be wary of his sword if you have a chance to take it, free everyone, and give the sword to Obito. Understood? And Kiba don't hesitate to take down Lirn. He was your _former_ clansmate."

Everyone nodded and moved to their positions to execute their plan.

First Sasuke threw a smoke ball. Inuzuka Lirn stood in the smoke surprised was even more in surprise when he saw Obito. He stood in the same place as he was too surprised but quickly got over it. He took his sword was going to slash him but quickly dropped it and clutched his eyes because the paint was thrown in his eyes. Rin's team, Rin, and Obito were staring in awe. Naruto made another clone transformed into Obito, that clone took Inuzuka Lirn's sword freed everyone and then gave the sword to Obito, then dispelled. In the meantime, Kiba and Chouji shot two of the fireworks at Inuzuka Lirn's right and left ear. Inuzuka Lirn let out a scream of agony. He kicked the remaining clone but his sense of smell got blinded due to the Chakra mixed with the smoke that came from the death of the clone. Obito used this chance to slice open Inuzuka Lirn only to slice open a log. Inuzuka Lirn had used substitution jutsu. Shikamaru suddenly shouted "DUCK!" But he was too late. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke who were standing on the same branch got kicked so hard that the flew out of the tree and fell into Itachi, Aoba and Hayate. The genins were suffering from the hit of the trio who were knocked out of the branches and Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto were suffering from the kick and was almost unconscious. Kiba and Chouji were also kicked out from the tree they were standing on and were caught by Rin. Then, the real Inuzuka Lirn came in front of Obito suddenly and started fighting him with a kunai while saying,

"You may have gotten my sight and hearing but my sense of smell is still there and I am not an S rank ninja for nothing. My instincts and experience are still far greater, those beats simply used the element of surprise."

Obito didn't reply but said, "Naruto, you guys shouldn't have come here."

"Couldn't…..he….help…..it." Naruto gasped out with a smile on his face.

Obito sighed but when he sighed he lost concentration and that enabled Inuzuka Lirn to kick at Obito's hand. Then he took back his sword and cut Obito on his chest and then kicked him so that he fell on Rin. Then he made five water clones. Two made water prisons in which he held a bleeding Obito and an almost unconscious Rin. The other three clones tied the genins and The Terrible Five. Then the three clones dispelled.

Inuzuka Lirn moved around the tree smelling everyone till he came to Shikamaru. "So, you are a Nara, I can smell your intelligence around you." Said Inuzuka Lirn. "I need to kill someone so that the other will not try to fight me again, and who is more worthy to be killed other than the Nara who made the plan to take my sight and Hearing." Then Inuzuka Lirn started bringing the sword down on Shikamaru while everyone else gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave a kudos.  
> Also I will be updating around this time every week if possible. So wait for next week. Bye.


	5. Mangekyo and bloodlines: Training begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito teaches Naruto and the others about kekkei Genkai and starts their training regime.

Lirn began to bring his sword down on Shikamaru to kill him when someone intervened. That 'someone' was Obito. Everyone was still in shock from Lirn trying to kill Shikamaru with his sword and was now even more shocked seeing that the two water clones supposedly vanished out of existence as there was no sound of them dispelling and also Obito's Sharingan had changed. It was red with a black triangle on it. The two water prisons had also gone and Rin was out as well coughing up water.

Obito pushed back Lirn and rushed at him, Lirn brought his sword down on Obito's elbow but, surprisingly it went through Obito's body. In the next moment, Obito put his hand through Lirn but it looked as if it was just passing through without doing any harm but then Obito's hand solidified and blood started pouring out of Lirn and within a few moments he was dead. Obito also fell forwards unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Rin had freed everyone and was now trying to get Obito conscious again. At that time Kakashi came only to see everyone wounded, he called a chunin team and got them back to Konoha safely.

_After a few days_

The terrible five had been grounded by their parents for going to confront a dangerous Jounin, although they were proud of the five for helping to bring Lirn down and had gotten money from the Hokage for helping to complete an A-rank mission.

Now, Naruto, Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke were having dinner when Naruto asked, "Tou-chan, what had happened to your Sharingan when you were fighting Lirn?"

Obito replied, " I guess its time to tell each of you about your bloodlines. We will start with me, Itachi and Sasuke as we three have the same bloodline. The kekkei-Genkai is Sharingan. It allows us to copy moves and hand seals for jutsus and also remember them. When the Sharingan is fully evolved, it turns into mangekyo. Each Uchiha has different mangekyo powers, mine is teleportation. Now, Naruto, from your mother's side the Uzumaki, you get the rinnegan. The Rinnegan is the greatest doujutsu, although uchihas can get it by evolving Mangekyo, an Uzumaki, can get it instantly. I don't know much about it but it gives the user a lot of control over some things. From your father's side, you get nothing.

Everyone looked at awe at Obito as they realized their true power. Naruto started jumping around and Sasuke pouted "Why does Naruto have a cooler bloodline?"

"But don't tell anyone about your bloodlines and don't use them unless necessary or people may try to harm you." Said Obito.

"Tou-chan, why does your hand go through others if your ability is teleportation?" Asked Itachi.

"Excellent question Itachi." Said Obito. "I teleport to another dimension so I make the part of my body someone wants to touch teleport to that dimension and then bring it back. Understood. We will start elemental training next week after Naruto and Sasuke's grounding is over."

Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

"By the way, Naruto, come with me to the hospital, it's time I show you another person who survived the Uchiha massacre. Or, rather, barely survived." Said Obito

Sasuke and Itachi looked hurt and sad while Naruto was trying to understand what Obito meant by 'barely survived'

_At the hospital_

Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking in the hospital, they turned and entered the 'trauma and coma room'.

"This is the only other survivor. He's in a coma. His name is….." Obito could not finish his sentence because of Naruto's yell of "SHISUI NEE-SAN!"

The others looked surprised. Obito asked, "How do you know him?"

Naruto replied, "Well you know, me and Sasuke are the same age, right and I am guessing Shisui nee-san and Itachi nee-san are of the same age." Obito nodded Naruto continued, "Well I first met Shsiui when I was six, he was eight then, he told me. He saved me when I was getting beaten up by some villagers, and we used to hang out sometimes since then."

The others looked surprised. "But how did he survive?" asked Naruto.

"Shisui was at Sasuke and Itachi's house during the massacre, Sasuke and Itachi's father and mother saved him as well but he got hurt. Initially, he was okay, but one day someone started teasing him about the massacre. Ever since he has been in a coma as a result of an anxiety attack Sasuke doesn't remember what happened and Itachi got hurt so bad, he doesn't remember what happened." Said Obito.

Naruto looked at the ground sadly, when suddenly, shisui sat up. Itachi yelled in surprise and Naruto and Sasuke screamed in fear, while Obito looked at him unbelievably. He was explained everything that had happened and then discharged and brought back home the next day.

After a few days, Shisui had recovered his strength even pulling a few pranks and laughing. Shisui already knew the henge and bunshin jutsu so he gave the genin test and got put in a team that had only two people because Shisui was still in a coma. The sensei was Might Guy with Shisui, Izumo, and Kotetsu under his control. Shisui was also adopted by Obito.

_The next month_

It was a sunny and peaceful day in Konoha and also the day that the terrible five were free from grounding. Yoshino had asked Iruka to tie the five with ropes so that they couldn't skip classes. Needless to say, many fangirls left Sasuke and Naruto after a certain incident. Today after a month were they free.

"Ahhh! Finally free from grounding and total humiliation." Said Kiba as he walked into class and sat with Shino and Chouji.

Shino had also joined their gang and made it the terrible six, even though no one could see his mouth because of his long coat, Kiba swore that he once saw Shino smiling and later even he admitted that he liked Naruto's pranks and joined their friend and pranking group giving Naruto a wider arsenal of pranks. For example-he once set glue on Iruka's chair and then made Shino put bugs down his pants.

"It's good that I hadn't joined you before and gotten grounded." Said Shino

"Troublesome" Muttered Shikamaru who was sitting in front of him with Sasuke and Naruto. The six had become firm friends.

After school finished Naruto and Sasuke went back home where they saw that Itachi and Shisui were there as well. They were wondering why they had come back early when they remembered that Obito would start elemental training for Sasuke and Naruto and Teach shisui and Itachi elemental jutsus.

"Tou-chan is in the garden. Follow me" Said Shisui.

They went into their garden which was so big that they also used it as a training ground.

Pointing to Sasuke Obito said, "come here." He did and Obito gave him a paper. "Channel chakra into it" Ordered Obito.

Sasuke did and it crinkled up. "You have lightning style as your first affinity now channel chakra into it three more times." Said Obito. Sasuke did, the second time a little part of the paper became ashes, The third time some of it crumbled and the fifth time, it became wet. "Your second affinity is fire, third is earth and fourth is water, Understood Sasuke?" Asked Obito. Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi's first affinity is fire, second lightning, third water and fourth earth. No ninja can have a fifth. Shisui's first is earth, second water, third fire, fourth lightning. My first one is fire, second water, third earth, and fourth lightning. It is very rare to find wind element people. Naruto may have it but only because sensei I did. Oh! By the way, speaking of bloodlines, Naruto I found out that Uzumakis have a knack for sealing, swords and they live a very long life and has a lot of chakra. You could have also had chakra chains if you were a female." The others took in all this information and then Obito motioned Naruto to come to him.

"Channel chakra into it for times." Said Obito. The first time Naruto's paper got cut in two halves. "Your primary element is wind! That's surprising." Commented Obito. The second time it got soaked, the third time it crinkled and the fourth time it became ashes. "Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke since you four have the same elements as me I will teach you elemental training. Naruto I will also teach you but give you two separate teachers for wind style and Kenjutsu. Learn basic fuinjutsu from sandaime-sama and I will get you an advanced sealing teacher after you are genin. You will practice fuinjutsu on weekdays, wind style, and kenjutsu on weekends. They will teach you next month. For now, Naruto and Sasuke follow my shadow clone and practice waterwalking, Itachi and Shisui, follow me.

_Two days later_

"Tou-chan we finished water walking," said Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Already? Okay now Naruto using chakra cut a leaf in two pieces and Sasuke crinkle a leaf," said Obito.

"OKAY" Shouted both of them enthusiastically and ran out the door.

_A week later_

"This is impossible." Grumbled Naruto.  
"Really. I have already done it" said Sasuke.

"You are too much of a genius," said Naruto while Sasuke just shrugged and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto as he was talking "Shisui nee-chan and Itachi nee-chan are at home today, right?" Sasuke nodded

Naruto grinned evilly "Get the terrible six."

_After a while._

"Troublesome. I hope I don't get grounded again" Muttered Shikamaru while they were at the terrible six meeting place, the top of Hokage monument as it was taller than the tallest tower in their village. Only today, Itachi and Shsiui was there.

"So, what's the prank?" Asked Kiba. Naruto replied, "We will infiltrate the ANBU HQ. It's easy, trust me, I have done it before. We will put paint on their clothes draw on their masks and then put bugs in their masks. Everyone grinned evilly and surprisingly even Shikamaru."

_After a while_

"I can't believe we pulled that off," Sad a grinning Shisui who was running from the Anbu with Itachi, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke. Naruto radioed into Kiba and told him to paint the monument absurdly. Kiba and Chouji at once got to work and no one even noticed them! Then he went away and Naruto started laughing and pointed at the monument. The Anbu got frozen for a second and n that second the five made bunshins and henged into pebbles. The Anbu ran after the clones and they went back to their meeting spot as they knew that no one would search for the culprits at the place they pranked. After getting there, they dispelled their clones and could see ANBU and chunin and Jounin searching for the ones who disgraced the ANBU and the previous Hokages. The terrible six-plus Itachi and Shisui laughed until their voice was sore. The ninjas didn't even search for them at the monument as it had already been pranked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating after so many days. I was hooked up on several my hero academia fics that were fricking awesome.  
> Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all the support.   
> Also do tell me whether the story feels rushed or not.


	6. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a two-year time skip, Naruto is in his last year at the academy, and his pranking group pull off one last prank before they are ninjas.

It had been one year since Naruto's elemental training had begun, in that timespan, Itachi and Shisui became 15 and Naruto and Sasuke 13. Itachi had become an ANBU captain already and had unlocked mangekyo. He was so skilled that he could have done it before but the Hokage wanted him to spend his childhood as a child. Meanwhile, Shisui had become an ANBU under Itachi's command and he had also unlocked mangekyo.

Obito had taught Naruto wind style through Asuma and had himself taught him water style after he had learned wind style. Water style was mid-chunin and his wind style could give anyone a hard time. Sasuke had learned lightning and fire style and both of his styles were at mid-chunin. Itachi could use all four of his affinities and Shisui could use three affinities, fire, water, and earth. Naruto and Sasuke's taijutsu had also improved and both could give any low ranking chunin a hard time. Also, Yugao had taught Naruto kenjutsu till high-genin but since he was an Uzumaki, he easily trained himself to the point where he could use chakra with his swords. He had also learned the basics of fuuinjutsu but again as he was an Uzumaki, he got a knack for it and began to make seals that even Obito couldn't understand and surprisingly, Naruto had learned calligraphy all by himself. Naruto had also learned the henge, Shunshin and Kawarimi no jutsu. He couldn't do the clone jutsu because he had too much chakra and so Obito had asked Iruka if Naruto could use kage bunshin instead and Iruka sad yes.

Naruto walked into the academy with Sasuke talking about training. He sat down with Shikamaru and Kiba and started planning for the terrible six's grand finale prank as the graduation exam was only a week later and they couldn't do any pranks after they became a ninja.

Suddenly, Naruto realized that there was a lot of mumbling regarding Naruto's new appearance.  
Naruto was wearing a dark green shirt with an orange jacket and green camouflaging pants. He had two swords in a cross shape on his back and a large scroll between both to make seals in battle. He had a pouch full of scrolls where he wrote down ideas of new jutsus, worked them out, and tried to perfect it. Till now he had only made two jutsus. One was 'Wind style: Reverse gale' and another was 'Wind style: Sucking air' Both were S and A rank jutsus respectively. 'Wind style: Reverse gale' was a jutsu that used a lot of chakra to make a wind that made fire and water jutsus reverse their trajectory. It needed a lot of chakra which Naruto had so he could use it many times before he got exhausted. The second jutsu sucked air and oxygen out of the area he desired. The scrolls were guarded by powerful seals so that no one could copy it. He also had another pouch full of weapons.

Naruto went back to his talking until Iruka arrived. After Iruka arrived he said, "Okay class, today we will have a taijutsu spar. Please go to the training yard."

The whole class filed out into the training yard.

"Okay." Said Iruka. "First match Kiba vs Naruto, Kiba, you can't use Akamaru and no ninjutsu is allowed. FIGHT!"

At once Kiba rushed in at Naruto with unbelievable speed. Naruto barely dodged it and countered with a kick to Kiba's face. Sending him flying. Kiba stood up shrugging off the pain and rushed at him again. This time Kiba dodged a punch from Naruto and hit his chest. Naruto caught Kiba's fist when it connected and used Kiba's speed against himself by sidestepping him and then let Kiba's hand go. Kiba went and smashed against the fence. Naruto at once ran to Kiba before he could get up and held a kunai at Kiba's throat.

"Very good Naruto! Now do the unison sign." Iruka said. Naruto and Kiba did the unison sgn while Kiba thanked him for a good fight. The next fight was Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru just gave up, the moment his name was called making everyone sweatdrop.

Then it was Ino and Sakura's turn, Sakura and Ino just threw Kunai at each other till both were exhausted. Next was Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke threw punches and kicks at Sai, all of them which he surprisingly dodged. Sasuke was able to get one kick to his face but it was blocked by Sai's right hand and he was thrown back with sai's left hand. They continued to spar but Sasuke realized that Sai wasn't using his right hand. Sasuke understood that it had been hurt from the earlier kick and started aiming at that direction and him in the right hand once more, this time hard enough for Sai to give up. Sasuke's fan club started cheering but Sasuke's glare stopped them. Ever since the incident where Sakura and Ino called Naruto an orphan Sasuke was pissed at them, and because of the then terrible five's grounding, Naruto's fan club had gone and Sasuke had only 8 or 7 fangirls excluding Ino and Sakura. After some more spars were done, everyone returned home.

_A week later_

Today was the graduation test, Naruto had barely passed the written exam with Sasuke and Sakura being the top scorers. However, he aced his taijutsu and aiming exam. When he entered the room for taking his ninjutsu exam, he was asked to make a clone of himself. However, Naruto made a shadow clone and passed with flying colors. He took his headband and went out of the room cheerfully while Mizuki cursed as he had passed but then a sinister smile began to grow on his face.

_After a while_

Naruto had refilled his stock of pranking equipment when Mizuki appeared before him. He said "Hey Naruto, you know that genin teams use 4 people. 1 jounin and 3 genin." Naruto nodded. "Well, you can choose one of your teammates if you get the forbidden scroll. It's a secret exam. You will have to come with the scroll to the forest near the main gate" Mizuki said after that.

Naruto knew that the forbidden scroll was, well, forbidden so that meant Mizuki was a traitor but he decided to go along with it as he could maybe learn a jutsu or two and also catch a traitor by himself.

Naruto immediately said he would and Mizuki disappeared. That's when an ANBU came and told Naruto that the Hokage had called him.

Naruto went to the Hokage where the Hokage told the ANBU to seal the room and go away. They immediately did. Hiruzen motioned Naruto to sit in a chair and said, "Naruto, since you have become genin, I will now tell you why you are hated. I presume you know your parents?" Naruto nodded. Hiruzen continued, "You see Naruto, the Yondaime, no, your father couldn't kill the Kyubi, he sealed it in you." Naruto remained motionless and then said, "But, Why me?" "Because you were his son. He couldn't seal it in anyone else. Your mother and he died protecting you. They loved you and thought that they would see you as a hero like Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Iruka, your friends and I do, not as a demon." said Hiruzen. Naruto lightened up hearing that and said "I understand. I am a bit disappointed, I guess that he sealed it in his son but he had no other choice, I will make dad proud by becoming the greatest Hokage ever!" Hiruzen could only smile.

On Naruto's way out, Naruto entered the forbidden room and used the 'Oiroke no jutsu' to distract the ANBU and then took the forbidden scroll with him to the meeting place. He was a little early, so he opened the scroll to learn a jutsu. He decided to learn the Hiraishin jutsu as it belonged to his dad's.

_Two hours later_

Naruto had learned his dad's jutsu and had engraved the seals on some of his kunai when Mizuki appeared and ordered Naruto to give him the scroll but Naruto replied, "It's time for you to be captured, Traitor."

Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto threw a kunai at him. He dodged it but just then Naruto appeared behind the kunai in a yellow and orange flash and sent him flying with a kick which made Mizuki lose his consciousness. Naruto carried him and the scroll and went to the Hokage tower

After he got there he handed everything over to Hiruzen and explained everything. Hiruzen was angry at him a little bit after he explained everything he forgave Naruto and forbid him to do anything like this again. He was also surprised that he learned Hiraishin in two hours. Then Naruto went home while Hiruzen thought, "You would have been proud of him, Minato, Kushina."

Obito of course shouted at Naruto and also at Itachi as he was one of the ANBU guarding the room. When Naruto found that out, he cheered at the fact that he had defeated Itachi with a henge! Then Naruto showed Obito that he had put Hiraishin seals into all of his kunai and two swords. Sasuke also wanted to learn it but Obito stopped him, "You couldn't even if you wanted to. Minato-sensei incorporated some other seals into it that makes it like a Kekkei-Genkai. I don't know how it works though but all I do know is Kushina nee-chan was pestering Minato about how the Namikazes had no bloodline technique. So, Minato-sensei made Hiraishin an artificial Kekkei-Genkai. Kushina nee-chan was very mad about that while sensei was very proud."\

Naruto smiled hearing the story about his parents

_The next day_

The terrible six had performed their grand finale prank making Konoha a very chaotic place, They had dropped gas bombs in every house using clones to make people come out of their houses and then Naruto unsealed the world's largest paint bomb and exploded it, coloring everyone, LITERALLY. But that wasn't the end of it, the paint had a substance which insects liked and the Aburame clan's insects were chasing everyone forcing all facilities to remain closed the entire day, By the time everything was brought under control, it was evening and the six hadn't been found. Obito eventually found them and all the parents wanted to ground them but they couldn't as they were going to be assigned to teams the next day. Meanwhile, Shisui was laughing at his little brothers' antics.

_The next day_

Iruka entered the classroom and said. "Okay, everyone. Quiet down and sit. You are going to be assigned, teams." Everyone shut up.

"Team 6 Sakura, Hanabi, and Sai will be led by Shisui," said Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled thinking about how Shisui would have to lead a genin team while Sakura. Sakura fumed as she wasn't on Sasuke's team while Ino cheered.

"Team 7 is not operational as there are only two members led by Kakashi. The members will be taken as apprentices, as there is not enough genin. If a third genin is found, he or she will enter this team and make it team 7." Iruka paused to see if everyone understood and then resumed, "The members are Sasuke and Naruto." Naruto and Sasuke were happy that they were on the same team and were thanking Iruka when Ino shouted, "What do you mean Sasuke won't have another genin on his team. Let me be on his team! Make the team I am on nonfunctional." But Iruka's killer intent and Naruto and Sasuke's glare made her sit down. Iruka continued. "Naruto is with Sasuke as he had barely passed the written exam." Naruto groaned and the class chuckled hearing that.

"Team 8 consists of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata led by Kurenai and Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji led by Asuma. That is all!" Iruka said and then left.

Then Kurenai came and led team 8 away. Shortly after that shisui arrived, said 'Hi' to Naruto and Sasuke, and took away team 6. After a while Asuma came and took team 10, Kakashi had also arrived then. He just said, "Come to the roof." with an eye smile and disappeared via Shunshin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not normal for Kakashi to be early but Obito didn't die so he doesn't spend a lot of time at the memorial and I think a wind style can be powerful enough to reverse the fire if the wind style is bigger than the fire style because fire blazes and water's waves flow at the direction the wind blows. Just a thought of mine, because wildfires do travel in the direction of the fire.  
> Anyway I know the chapters are short but I am really just copy-pasting the chapters from the original work on fanfiction.net and back then I was just starting out and the chapters weren't big (and neither was my writing style) but it gets better (I think?) later on.  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it a comment pointing out the problems would be appreciated too. See you next time.


	7. A trip outside Konoha: To the Land of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure what the summary should be...

After Kakashi had called Naruto and Sasuke to the roof, they both went there and found Kakashi there. Kakashi said, "I already know everything about you so let's skip that part. I assume you know that our team isn't operational?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi continued, "Well, after we get a third member, we will do a training exercise, till then we will train amongst ourselves and take missions. Understood?" Both genin nodded.  
"Follow me." Said Kakashi.

They reached training ground 7 after walking for some time.

"Okay, Sasuke Naruto have a spar. You can use anything you want." Said Kakashi. "START!"

At once Sasuke shouted out ' **Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu.'** Meanwhile, Naruto unleashed his jutsu **'Wind style: Reverse gale'.** The fireball reversed its trajectory and flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and countered by throwing two shurikens at him. Naruto jumped and Sasuke threw several kunai at him. Naruto used another jutsu **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** The kunais and Naruto fell to the ground Harmlessly but then Naruto saw that there were explosion tags on the Kunai. Naruto immediately used **'Water style: Water wall'** and shielded himself from the explosions. After the smoke cleared Sasuke rushed to Naruto and engaged him in Taijutsu.  
Sasuke threw a kick to Naruto's head which Naruto caught and sent a punch to his face. Sasuke kicked away the punch with his other leg and freed himself and then used **'Lightning style: Piercing bolts'** and launched the bolts at Naruto who used **'Water style: Rampaging waves'.** The water flooded around Sasuke and electrocuted him. Sasuke barely managed a Kawarimi and landed next to Naruto who sent a flying kick to his face knocking him out cold.

"I see. So overall Sasuke is the better of you two but in a real battle Naruto can easily overcome him." Said Kakashi. Naruto smiled at the acknowledgment and then waited for Sasuke to wake up while Kakashi used several fire style jutsus to rid the training ground of water.

After Sasuke woke up, he shouted at Naruto for almost killing him but Naruto replied saying, "I knew that you would be able to escape. That's why I did it." Then they headed to the Hokage tower for a mission with Naruto shouting, "I can't wait to save a princess." Sasuke smiled hearing that showing that he agreed while Kakashi evilly smirked under his mask as he knew what waited for them.

After they reached Hokage tower, Hiruzen said, "Ah Kakashi! Here for your mission, I suppose." Kakashi nodded. Hiruzen rummaged through some files and then said "Here you are. The Wazikashis want their fence painted and repaired within the day." "Hai Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi  
"Just a second Jiji. What kind of mission is that? That's a chore, not a mission. When do we get to rescue a princess or escort someone and stuff." Blurted out Naruto.  
"Naruto. These are D-rank missions used to improve teamwork. Now, Although you two have remarkable teamwork, first you need to prove yourself. We will take a C-rank after a month, I promise. Now let's go to our mission." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled.

Later in the evening, Kakashi brought his two genin to the training ground and said, "From today, we will be having a schedule. The team meeting will be at seven and then we will train from seven to twelve. From twelve to three we will do missions and then have a break till four. From four to seven we will do special training exercises. You will be dismissed for the rest of the day. Now let's start training. "

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly had the urge to run while Kakashi cracked his knuckles. "We will do a dodging exercise for the rest of the evenings in this month." And the latter part of the day the two fresh genin regretted not running away when they had their chance. By the time they got home, they were sore from Kakashi's training exercise which was dodging Kakashi's punches while using their muscles which they didn't use. On top of that Kakashi gave them weights which they would get tripled in the morning exercise and then they would have to spar against each other and also they would have their weights doubled each week. After Sasuke and Naruto got home that day, they ate and then went straight to bed surprising Obito. They dozed off as soon as their head hit the pillow thinking of what lay in their future training exercises.

_After a month_

"JIJI! We got that accursed Tora again _AND_ it's been a month so we get a C-rank." Shouted Naruto as he came to the Hokage tower

"Well, it is unusual for a team with only _two_ genins taking a C-rank but your sensei seems to have faith in you. Do you agree to take a C-rank Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. Plus I can train them more." Replied Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto shivered at that.

"Well there is a C-rank mission with D-rank pay as the client didn't have any money but Konoha isn't known as the kindest village for no reason. Do you agree to do this mission in return for D-rank pay." Asked Hiruzen. The three nodded.

"Well then, your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to the land of waves. He will be building a bridge. Your job is to protect him till the bridge is finished and then return. Is that understood?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto and Sasuke excitedly nodded. "Well then send in the client."

An old drunken man entered the room and said, "What the heck? I get two puny brats for a C-rank mission. At least the other ninja looks to be like a ninja."

"Hey! Who are you calling puny!?" Shouted Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough. Don't get into an argument with the client. Pack everything you need and report to the front gate half an hour later." Said Kakashi and disappeared via Shunshin. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled and also disappeared via Shunshin.

At Obito's home, Obito was peacefully reading a book on his day off when he heard shouting on the second floor. He immediately went up and found Sasuke and Naruto arguing.

Obito stopped them And asked, "What happened?"

Sasuke replied, "Naruto is taking instant ramen with him instead of weapons, supplies, and actual food for our first C-rank mission."

"Naruto. Pack up meat and vegetables that will last you a week and take extra weapons with you like kunai, shuriken, an extra katana, and fuuma shuriken." Said Obito and went downstairs back to his book.

_At the village gate-Half an hour later_

"Well here you guys are, my cute little genin, let's go. Tazuna-san lead the way." Said Kakashi.

They walked quite a distance for some time till they came to a puddle. Everyone passed it normally with Kakashi thinking "It hasn't rained for weeks and it's sunny today, there shouldn't be any puddle. Ah Well! Good chance to see how much my students have learned." Right at that moment chains surrounded him and crushed his kawarimi log. Kakashi appeared behind the trees and thought, _"Let's see the show."_

Meanwhile, Naruto gaped as he saw Kakashi brutally 'killed'. Sasuke and Naruto recognized them as the demon brothers as they had memorized the bingo book. The demon brothers shouted out "One down!" and then proceeded towards the two Genin. Naruto at once went forward and cut the chain in two using his sword without using any chakra. The two brothers looked dumbly at Naruto. But they recovered and one of them went towards Sasuke while the other attempted to punch Naruto. As soon as Gozu sent a punch flying towards Naruto, Naruto twisted in mid-air just enough for him to hit Gozu's head with the Hilt of his sword knocking him out cold. Meizu was kicked back by Sasuke and then punched several times into his stomach and he couldn't do anything. At last, Sasuke sent a hard kick to his head knocking him out cold.

After the small battle, Kakashi came out of the woods clapping and remarked, "You two have grown." He then tied up the demon brothers to a tree.  
Naruto at once shouted out frustratingly, "How did you manage a Kawarimi at such a short amount of time?"

"Well it hasn't rained for days and today is sunny so there shouldn't have been any puddle. Also, I had smelt them." Replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'smelt them'?" Asked an equally frustrated Sasuke.

"Oh, well the Hatake clan is a branch of the Inuzuka clan. Although we don't have dogs with us all the time, we have the dog summoning contract and or nose is very good. There is a reason, why I am called the Wolf of Konoha. Now Tazuna-san explain yourself, there is supposed to be no ninja on a C-rank. You have already not paid enough for a C-rank and now the mission has escalated to a B-rank. _IF_ you don't explain yourself we have the right to go back."

"Fine. I will explain myself." Said Tazuna. "The land of waves is very poor as Gato, the business tycoon has brought all our shipping companies and has now enslaved our town. Our town is in such a place that all the five great nations can trade through it. We prospered a lot through it but then, as I said Gato came and took away everything. Even our Feudal lord is poor. We all pooled our money to get ninjas from Konoha to protect the town while I finish the bridge which will connect to the mainland and bring back prosperity to our town. I understand if you do not wish to help me. I will resume my journey by myself then and then die. Then my grandson will cry and cry and my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha ninja."

"Well, I suppose we will escort you then." Said Kakashi rubbing his head.

After some time they got on a boat and arrived at the land of waves and resumed their walk to the town. After walking for an hour suddenly, Kakashi felt his gut screaming at him to get down. His battle instincts at once turned on and he shouted out. "DUCK!" A sword flew over them and out came a bandage-masked man.  
Sasuke and Naruto instantly recognized him and Kakashi voiced their thoughts, "Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsman. You are said to have killed your entire class and stopped Kiri's bloody examination."

"You know quite a lot about me 'Wolf of Konoha'. I have been aching to have a good fight for a long time now. **'Water style: Hiding in the mist technique.'** A mist settled and Kakashi and Zabuza's killer intent clashed. Sasuke and Tazuna flinched and shakingly stepped back. Naruto was unfazed though as he had been subject to this type of killer intent before he was adopted by Obito. But then Kakashi called out with a smiling face, "Don't worry. I won't let you die." Hearing that everyone felt kind of relaxed.

Just then Zabuza came at Kakashi swinging his sword at him. Kakashi deflected it with his sword. "My sight isn't there but my smell is." Then Zabuza kicked at him. Kakashi jumped back only for Zabuza to come rushing in and swung the sword to his head. Kakashi ducked and barely dodged Zabuza's kick by almost lying down, Just then Zabuza brought down his sword. Kakashi took out a kunai and blocked it using both his hands. Seeing his chance, Zabuza kicked Kakashi into a lake and ran to it. Kakashi resurfaced only to see Zabuza performing seals. **'Water style: Hydro prison'** "Now for those two genins of yours Kakashi."

" _Damnit I let my guard dow_ n" Thought Kakashi. "Naruto, Sasuke take Tazuna-san and run away. You don't stand a chance against him"

"As if we'll leave you Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto.

Zabuza then shouted out, **'Water clone'** A water clone of Zabuza appeared. Sasuke shouted out **'Fire style: Grand Fireball.'** and Naruto shouted out. **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** The already big fireball came crashing towards the real Zabuza. At once the water clone used a jutsu and then dispelled for overuse of chakra. The jutsu was, **'Water style: Great Waterfall.'** The result was a hissing steam and from there came a fuuma shuriken. Zabuza caught it with his free hand and then another came and Zabuza jumped over it easily. But that other shuriken which Zabuza jumped overturned into Naruto who threw a Kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza was forced to cancel his Hydro prison jutsu and got away with a scratch below his right eye. He was just about to throw the shuriken in his hand towards Naruto when that Shuriken turned into Sasuke. Sasuke stabbed Zabuza's left hand and shouted out **'Fire style: Grand fireball'** Then Naruto appeared next to the kunai he had thrown at Zabuza via Hiraishin and shouted out **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** Then Naruto caught Kakashi and Sasuke and appeared next to Tazuna via a Hiraishin kunai he had left there. There they saw that Zabuza had escaped using Kawarimi with a very badly burnt left arm. Wasting no time Kakashi called out **'Water style: Grand Waterfall'** At once a swirl of water came and crashed into Zabuza sending him flying into a tree and the mist around them dispelled. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and was going to kill him when two senbon hit Zabuza's neck.

A hunter-nin appeared, "I am sorry that I ruined your kill but he is an ex-Kiri ninja and contains valuable information. I was observing the battle for an opening. Now I have to dispose of him."

Kakashi nodded showing that he was okay and the hunter-nin disappeared with Zabuza.

"Sensei, We defeated him, we should have been the one to capture him not someone who just appeared out of nowhere!" Shouted out Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto, but this is how the ninja world works. Maybe next time you will be lucky and will be able to capture someone. Now lets head to the town." Said Kakashi and took a step and then fell.

At once Sasuke came running to Kakashi and checked for a pulse. Then he turned towards Naruto and said, "He is just unconscious due to chakra exhaustion."

"Man! Kakashi-sensei doesn't even have enough chakra and he is a jounin! Oh well. **'Kage Bunshin Jutsu'** " Two Narutos appeared. "What do you need boss?" The real Naruto replied, "Carry sensei to the old man's house. Now old man, lead the way to your house."

A bewildered Tazuna nodded and headed on to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos! :)


	8. A new ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Wave arc and is a bit too short, to be honest.

"Sensei! Sensei are you up?" A certain blonde shook his sensei.

Kakashi at once jumped up and then groaned and fell back again, "What is it Naruto?"

"It's been a day since you fell unconscious."

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization, "I see. Where is Sasuke?"

"I am right here." Called out Sasuke from where he sat. "Why? What's the matter."

"Zabuza is still alive." Said Kakashi

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT HE DIED!" Shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

"No. Hunter nins are supposed to dispose of the body they capture at the exact place they capture it. But this hunter nin disappeared with the body instead of destroying it on the spot," replied Kakashi.

"So why didn't you stop him?" Asked Sasuke.

"I remembered just now." Said Kakashi

"Can't we call for backup?" Asked Naruto sensibly.

"We could but we would need 11 days." Said Kakashi, "I would need 7 days to even be fit for a taijutsu only battle. Further 2 days would be needed till I had enough chakra to summon my dogs who would need 1 day to travel to Konoha and another 1 day would be needed for backup to arrive totaling 11 days."

"I see." Said Sasuke.

"Can you guys give me two crutches so I can stand up and also call Tazuna-san?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto went to ask Tazuna for the crutches and to bring him to Kakashi.

"Here you are Kakashi-san." Said Tazuna handing him his crutches, "What is this that I hear of the whole Zabuza matter?"Kakashi nodded his thanks to Tazuna for the crutches and then replied, "He isn't dead. The hunter nin was his partner. I failed to see that during the battle."

Tazuna was surprised but nodded.

"Okay Sasuke, Naruto follow me." Said Kakashi getting up. Naruto and Sasuke followed him till they came to a clearing."

"Today I will show you how to climb trees using only your feet." Said Kakashi and then casually walked up a tree with his crutches, "Put chakra to your feet and climb up the tree.

This is a chakra control exercise. Focus on the chakra on your feet till it is exactly right and climb up the tree"

"Cool you can use chakra on trees like water. Oh, by the way, sensei I thought you didn't have any chakra." Said Naruto.

"I have chakra, just not enough to do high-rank jutsus Naruto. Now start climbing. _Obito taught them water walking before tree walking huh._ " Thought and Replied Kakashi lazily and headed back to the house.

Sasuke managed to climb to the middle of the tree until he slid down. Naruto couldn't get two steps on the tree before falling. "Focus Naruto." Said Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

The next time Naruto tried he was able to run up the tree till a low branch.

The two brothers practiced day and night for the next 8 days till they finally got to top of their respective trees. Then they headed home together with a lot of bruises and scratches on them.

"What did you two eat these past two days?" Asked Kakashi as the two entered.

"Naruto's supplies." Answered Sasuke plainly.

"I thought you two already learned water walking, why did you guys need so long to master tree walking."

"Well, water walking requires a bit more chakra than tree walking, and the more the chakra, the easier the control, that's the reason I guess." Stated Naruto.

"Plus, we can only walk properly on calm water. Tou-chan wouldn't let us try water walking on rough waters."

"Well since you both were gone these three days, let me introduce you to my family. That's my daughter Tsunami. This is my grandson Inari." Said Tazuna.

"Here is your food." Said Tsunami giving everyone their food.

Naruto and Sasuke greedily ate up their dinner. After everyone finished, the plates were removed and Tazuna started a conversation with the three ninja. Meanwhile, Inari was giving Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto a glare thinking, " _They just came and are laughing like idiots. They will make things worse."_ He could not hold his thoughts in anymore as he shouted out, "WHY DO YOU TRY? YOU CAN'T BEAT GATO! YOU AREN'T A HERO! HEROES DON'T EXIST! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW PAIN!"

As soon as he finished those words, Naruto rose his head from his arms. Both Kakashi and Sasuke flinched and thought simultaneously, " _SHIT!"_ Kakashi knew what the mobs used to do to Naruto while he was an ANBU but he couldn't always look after him. He was only relieved when Obito adopted him at the age of seven. Sasuke remembered when Obito told them what they used to do to Naruto before he had adopted him. Obito had to tie Sasuke and Itachi to a chair that night so he wouldn't go and beat up the civilians or get hurt themselves.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS PAIN!" Naruto shouted with a bitter tone that was riding steadily. He moved at once and slammed Inari to the ground, "I HAD NO ONE TILL MY TOU-CHAN ADOPTED ME AND DIDN'T KNOW MY REAL PARENTS WHO DIED TILL HE TOLD ME! I WAS TORTURED BY THE VILLAGERS AND YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED PAIN!?" Naruto let go of the crying Inari who ran upstairs with Tsunami following. "I need to blow off some steam," stated Naruto and ran out the door. Sasuke got up to follow him but Kakashi stopped him and motioned him to sit down.

"Forgive my grandson. His stepfather, Kaiza whom he loved very much was always this town's hero until he stood up against Gato and got executed by him. From then on he and many others don't believe in heroes." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded, "No problem but I apologize for Naruto. Sasuke go to bed."

Later that night Kakashi went up to Inari's room and asked him, "Can I talk to you?" Inari nodded sulkily and Kakashi took a seat next to Inari on his bed. "You know Naruto used to cry a lot too till he was adopted. He has led a hard life. But he understands that crying does nothing. That pushed him harder and he eventually stopped crying and worked hard. He promised to die rather than give away his comrades. So, will you keep crying or revolt against the injustices? I will give you time to think about what I said." Said Kakashi and exited the room. Inari thought for a while before he made his choice. He would stop crying and protect everyone. He fell asleep with a long-forgotten smile on his face.

Meanwhile, after Naruto had left the house he had used all of his jutsu and had succeeded in making a flood in the forest which he then sent away to the river with his wind jutsus. Then he made 5 thousand shadow clones and fought them till he fell asleep.

In the morning, Naruto woke up with a startle as he had felt a hand. He opened his eyes to see a woman. "Sorry my name is Haku, I was gathering herbs when I saw you asleep.

Were you training?"

"Yup. Need help collecting the herbs?" Said Naruto

Haku nodded. While they were collecting herbs Haku asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why do you fight? I think if you fight to protect your precious people, you get stronger."

"I fight to protect my friends, comrades, and precious people and to become stronger to protect my village with all my friends in it. I would rather die than risk them."

"I see. Thank you for helping me collect the herbs. By the way, I am a boy." said Haku.

Naruto waved goodbye to her before he went into shock as he registered what Haku said, _"I am a boy."_ He was paralyzed till Sasuke came and hit him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE?" Shouted Naruto.

"YOU MISSED BREAKFAST DUMBASS!" Shouted back Sasuke.

They headed back and ate breakfast while Inari apologized to Naruto who smiled at Inari for his change in nature. Then they all trained and fell asleep.

The next morning Kakashi and Sasuke went with Tazuna to the bridge to guard him and left behind Naruto who was still asleep. When Naruto got up, he heard some screams. He went down and saw Tsunami being kidnapped by two bandits and Inari trying to fight them. Naruto smiled and threw a kunai at one bandit which impaled him in its head. Naruto didn't even flinch as he and Sasuke had both taken lives before when bandits had attacked the caravan when they and Obito, Itachi and Shisui were traveling outside Konoha.

Without wasting a moment he appeared in a yellow flash next to the kunai and slashed off the other one's neck. Then he threw the bodies in the lake and turned to Inari, "Good Job Inari! I'm proud of you. Now take your mom and go inside. Your grandpa is in danger. Since these two are already here, Zabuza must have come as well and Gato is going to double-cross him." Naruto realized.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was engaged with Zabuza while Sasuke engaged with the masked hunter nin. He was managing with him till he made ice mirrors around him and started throwing senbon. Sasuke let out a yelp as he was again hit by a senbon. He had unlocked his Sharingan because of the hunter-nin being very fast and he was almost dead but still, Sasuke couldn't dodge all of the senbon He got ready to dodge another wave when he saw the senbon fly past him and hit someone else who let out a yelp. Sasuke recognized it immediately and turned to find Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke I came to help."

"Thanks! Use your shadow clones to distract him, I can see him because of my eyes." Said Sasuke pointing to his eyes.

Naruto nodded and started to make seals but Haku came and punched him and moved again but Sasuke got his chance and shouted out 'Fire style: Fireball jutsu.' The fireball grazed Haku but he went into a mirror at that moment and threw 30 senbon at Naruto. Sasuke saw it in slow motion and new he couldn't counter it so he jumped in front of Naruto.

Naruto saw Sasuke fall and asked him, "Why?"  
"Cuz you're my brother." Replied Sasuke and 'died'."Why you!" Said Naruto glaring at the hunter-nin with purple eyes and red chakra surrounding him. He had unlocked his rinnegan.

In his mind, kyubi thought, "Could he be-. Nothing to do but see if he is"

_Elsewhere_

At that moment all jinchuriki and tailed beasts felt a wind of change coming.

_Back with Naruto  
_

'Universal pull' The Hunter-nin got pulled out of the ice mirror and then Naruto again called out, 'Almighty push' Haku got slammed back into the mirror destroying it. Then Naruto punched his mask to reveal Haku, he stopped seeing him.

Haku asked, "Why did you stop? Kill me. I am only his tool"

"No ninja are tools. Zabuza cares for you but he doesn't show it like everybody else. And I can see that you didn't kill Sasuke," said Naruto pointing at the limp body that was slowly rising

Haku's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto was right about Zabuza "I see. I shall go to Zabuza-sama and inform him of the development while saving his life." Then he disappeared. Naruto saw that Haku was going to save Zabuza from Kakashi's Chidori. He instantly disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind Kakashi and pulled back his collar to save Zabuza.

"Naruto wha-" began Kakashi but stopped when Naruto held his hand in front of him. Kakashi didn't know why he stopped but he did.

"Come with us to Konoha." Said Naruto.

"What? You know I could have cut you in that split second, right?" Asked Zabuza.

"But you didn't."

"What's in it for us?" Asked Zabuza after a long silence. He probably wouldn't have given Naruto a chance except he was surprised seeing the legendary Rinnegan.

"You can live in a peaceful life and let your adopted son be happy. No matter what you say I know you care for him. I can see through your facade. If you agree to come, I can make sure that Hokage-Jiji takes you in."

Zabuza couldn't deny that he cared for Haku and living peacefully after such a long time would be nice so he said, "I agree."

"By the way, you have been double-crossed" Said Naruto pointing to Gato and his men. "Sasuke, Can you fight?"

"Yeah!" He replied.

Kakashi said, "You have weird ways Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "Let's go."

Gato was going to say something flashy about defeating them all when they all charged at him and his small army. A few minutes later the army had vanished and Gato was the only one standing. "Wait I will give you money." He said but was tossed to the townspeople who had gathered to watch the fight.

"Torture and kill him as you like," Kakashi told them and then everyone fell on the ground as they were exhausted except Naruto who was always a ball of energy and Sunshine.

"So kid Konoha huh?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yup!" Chirped Naruto.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" Moaned out Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a kudos and comment.


	9. Elimination Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7's delayed team challenge

"I could sleep for two days!" Said Zabuza as he walked to Tazuna's house. Minutes before he, Haku and Team 7 had defeated Gato and his miniature army.

"You ninja are strange. 1 minute you are enemies and the next you are best friends!" Remarked Tazuna.

"That's the life of a ninja." Replied Naruto.

"Speaking of which, how do we get Zabuza back to Konoha without him being killed or provoking a war with Kirigakure, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi, "From your conversation with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, I am pretty sure you have a plan, Don't you?"

"Yup, we will make it as if he has been arrested and get him to Jiji and then I will persuade Jiji. Trust me, I can. As for kirigakure, I doubt they will try anything with a civil war going on in their village." Said Naruto

Kakashi nodded.

"Ouch!" Said Sasuke as he walked on.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-san, if I have injured you. I can carry you if you like." Said Haku.

"No need to apologize Haku-san and I can walk by myself. We are here anyway." Said Sasuke.

Everyone went to Tazuna's house. When Tsunami saw Zabuza, she screamed in surprise.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, Zabuza is on our side now." Said Kakashi.

Tsunami replied, "I don't get it but okay, I guess. Would you all like to rest before dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice um..." Haku said

"Tsunami."

"That would be nice Tsunami-san."

Everyone went to the guest room to rest except Naruto who went to clean up instead.

After everyone had rested, they came down for dinner, "When are we heading to Konoha?" Asked Zabuza.

"Well with Naruto's shadow clones, we can finish in two days so then we will head to Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"I see."

"Ne, Zabuza.." Said Naruto, when Zabuza interrupted, "That's Zabuza-san to you."

"Right, whatever. I know why you are called 'demon of the mist' but aren't you a pacifist instead?" Asked Naruto.

"WHAT!?" Every shinobi in the room except Zabuza and Naruto simultaneously shouted.

Naruto continued, "Well because he killed 29 other people in his graduating class, Thousands of the next generation will and has survived death from the graduation exam."

"Gaki! I've got to hand it to you. You're the first one who has seen that!" Said Zabuza.

Everyone else again shouted, "WHAT!?"

"It's true. I always used to get bullied because I was the youngest in my class. I had friends only in the lower classes. So, to save them from the same fate as mine, I killed everyone graduating and changed the system. Since they always bullied me, the killing was easy." Said Zabuza.

"Who would have thought of it?" Remarked Kakashi as he gawked while thinking about how the demon of the mist could have been bullied.

"Told ya." Said Naruto gleefully.

"Speaking of which, let us introduce ourselves. You already know about me. My name is Zabuza Momochi, Nicknamed: 'Demon of the mist.' I like Haku and training. I dislike mindless killing although I have done it, but it was out of necessity. My hobbies are looking after my sword and training, I dream of being helpful to Konoha as from the gaki's words, your Hokage will let me be a Konoha shinobi. My other dream is to see Haku grow into a fine man and to adopt him after getting back to Konoha.

Haku smiled when he heard that Zabuza would adopt him and then he went next. "My name is Haku Yuki, I like my tou-san and ramen." Here Zabuza smiled and Naruto looked up at Haku with a happy face. "I dislike killing. My hobby is to gather herbs and make medicinal products. My dream is to protect my precious people."

Then went Kakashi, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am Naruto and Sasuke's uncle in all but blood. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies and dreams are none of your business."

Everyone sweatdropped, that is until Naruto decided to fill in all the gaps, "Kakashi Oji-san's like is Icha Icha and his dislike is people who hate it. His hobby is to read Icha Icha and occasionally come and train with us. He dreams of all the Icha Icha to become a movie." Kakashi glared at Naruto who laughed.

"Now then, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and my family. I dislike arrogance and my hobby is training. My dream is to become an ANBU commander."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha…." Naruto said but couldn't continue as Kakashi interrupted, "Naruto your father's name is supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry oji-san, I trust them." Said Naruto.

Then Haku said, "Why do you have three surnames."

"Namikaze is my father's, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki is my mother's, who is Kushina

Uzumaki. After they died, my father's student, Obito Uchiha, adopted me. Hence, the three surnames."

Then Zabuza interrupted him, "You are half Uzumaki and half Namikaze, I thought they were both wiped out!"

"Naruto has a clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Naruto is the last of two clans, Namikaze and Uzumaki. The Namikaze was a small clan whose powers rivaled those of the Uchiha or Hyuga's. They had no Kekkei Genkai but possessed great power and Jutsus. The Uzumaki however were more powerful than Uchiha, Hyuga and Namikaze combined." Replied Kakashi

"More powerful than three clans!?" Exclaimed Sasuke.

This time Zabuza replied, "Yes! In fact, the clan had its own village, Uzoshiogakure. When I was a kid, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo allied to destroy the village because they were very powerful. The Uzumaki was powerful but neutral and enjoyed peace but was still attacked. The three villages attacked Uzushiogakure with a surprise attack using all of the forces, the three villages had. But, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo didn't know that even a civilian kid could take out a chunin with fuuinjutsu.

The attack lasted only two days but by then 90% of the total forces were gone. Iwa had only 3% of its forces left, Kiri had 5% of forces left and Kumo had 2% left. By the time news reached Konoha, who was the Uzumaki's most trusted ally, the village had been destroyed. Hearing that Minato and Kushina Uzumaki who were then married became very angry. The destruction of Uzoshigakure had instigated the third ninja war and in the war, Minato had reduced Iwa's forces to nothing and had been titled, 'The yellow flash' and Kushina Uzumaki had used every seal she knew and destroyed Kiri and Kumo's forces till all three villages pleaded mercy from Konoha who let them leave in return for 20% of their income. They stopped giving after the gaki's parents died and your Hokage let them as he didn't want war, but now that gaki is here who is the son of the two most feared shinobi of all time, I think they are going to have to start giving 20% of their income again."

"You are right. I am going to introduce the world to the new yellow flash, this Chunin exams final if oji-san lets us. I already know Hiraishin and I am a seal master." Said Naruto

"You know Hiraishin!?" Exclaimed Zabuza.

"Yes, he stole the forbidden scroll to capture a traitor and learned Hiraishin in the process." Said Sasuke.

"Anyway, I am going to sleep." Said Zabuza and went upstairs.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke, stop channeling chakra to your eyes for a moment to deactivate your doujutsu and simply increase the flow of chakra to reactivate it. I am off to sleep." Said Kakashi,

Sasuke and Naruto at once deactivated their doujutsu and then everyone went to sleep.

_1 week later_

"There's Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Okay give the sword and let me tie you both up." Said Kakashi pointing to Zabuza and Haku.

"Okay! But give my sword to Gaki. You can't wield it as it will kill you if you catch the handle however gaki is Uzumaki and the Uzumaki's made all the seven swords so Kubikiribocho will go to him willingly." Said Zabuza.

Nodding, Naruto took the sword from Zabuza.

"Team 7 arriving from C rank mission turned A rank and escorting Zabuza Momochi, 'Demon of the mist' on village matters." Stated Kakashi to the eternal Chunins who were guarding the gate.

"You may go on." Said Izumo.

At once the team shunshined to the Hokage office startling the ANBU in the office. They were going to take down Zabuza when they saw team 7 appearing so they didn't attack.

"Team 7, what is going on?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice Haku Yuki encountered us during our mission. But they have proven loyal to Konoha and agrees to help the village prosper. He also says that the 'Demon brothers' will also be loyal to Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Hiruzen

Here, Naruto answered, "Jiji, you will gain four new Shinobi and I will tell you the secret to paperwork,"

"Okay, then. Zabuza Momochi, You are granted the rank of Jounin of Konoha. As of today, the demon brothers will be freed and given Chunin rank. Haku Yuki, you will be a genin of Konoha and be placed on Team 7. You all will live in Obito's house together, he won't mind."

"Hokage-sama, I wish to adopt Haku." Said Zabuza.

"Okay Zabuza, no problem."

"Okay team 7, meet at training ground 7 tomorrow. Naruto Sasuke bring Haku with you at 8." Said Kakashi and Shunshined away.

As the rest turned to leave, Hiruzen asked eagerly, "Naruto, the secret to paperwork?"

"Oh! Two words Jiji. Kage Bunshin."

Then they all left leaving behind a Hokage who was banging his head on the table.

_At Obito's House_

So your first C rank mission became an A rank AND you both unlocked your doujutsu, Huh? Cool!" Exclaimed shisui.

Just then Obito came in and was about to take out a kunai seeing Zabuza but calmed down after Sasuke filled him in on everything. After he finished his story, Itachi and Shisui had to stop Obito from going to Kakashi's house and strangling him for not calling backup. After dinner, Obito showed Zabuza and Haku to their room and then went to sleep. Although he, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke became a statue when Haku told them he was a boy but not Naruto as he already knew.

_The next day_

Sasuke, Naruto and Haku came to the training ground at 8 and saw Kakashi already there.

"Okay as you know, the chunin exams are going to start next week, but only two genin will be able to take part in it from each team. That is why only the two people who get these two bells will be eligible for the chunin exams." Said Kakashi pointing to the bells. "START!"

At once all of the genin hid in the trees, while Sasuke began to ponder, _"Something's wrong. We haven't had our genin test yet like Shikamaru and Shino's team yet we are already having a chunin exam test. On top of that Obito said that all Konoha Chunin exams test teamwork and Konoha never does solo missions. There are always at least three people in a mission. So what does this mean? WAIT! What if Oji-san is giving us misleads and this is our genin test, now that we are a team. I may not be as smart as Shika or Shino but that's what it seems like. Hokage-sama would not let us into the chunin exams without us completing our genin test."_

Concluding this, Sasuke rounded up Haku and Naruto and said, "Guys, Kakashi-sensei is just giving us misleads. We haven't taken our genin tests yet, so we can't even take the chunin exams. And Konoha's base is teamwork so this test's objective is to show teamwork and take those two bells."

"Now that you say it, it does feel right..." Said Naruto, "...I am in."

"Me too." Said Haku.

"Okay then, Naruto please lay out the plan." Said Sasuke

"Why Naruto-san?" Asked Haku.

"Because his instincts are very good and in a battle or pranking and/or sabotage, he can come up with a last-minute plan." Replied Sasuke.

"Okay, I've got a plan! Sasuke and I will use fire and wind combination to push him towards the river. Then I will use Hiraishin to keep him at bay while Sasuke makes a wall of lightning to stop him from moving away from the river. Then Haku will use the river's water to form ice to freeze Kakashi and we will obtain the bells. GO!"

At once Naruto and Sasuke flew out of the trees. _"Fast!"_ Thought Kakashi.

 **'Fire style: Raging Firewall'** Shouted Sasuke, **'Wind style: Reverse gale'** Shouted Naruto but since he fired his jutsu from beside Sasuke, The fire just raged on towards Kakashi at a more rapid pace. Kakashi became surprised and jumped back towards the river and performed his jutsu, **'Water style: Water dragon'** A dragon of water rose from the river and put out the fire. **'Lightning style: Three-sided wall'** At once three walls of lightning surrounded him with only the river for an escape. But then threw about 30 kunai in the encased area while Sasuke kept on trying to keep his wall active. **'Hiraishin no jutsu.'** At once Naruto kept on appearing and disappearing and forced Kakashi back towards the river more and then he saw Haku, **'Ice style: Encasing statue'** A huge statue of ice came out of the river and caught Kakashi in its clutches. Then Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi's waist and used Hiraishin to appear next to him took the bells and returned to his teammates. Seeing that Naruto got the bells, Haku and Sasuke released their jutsus.

"Oji-sa… I mean Kakashi-sensei, we got the bells and figured out the test, it's teamwork, isn't it?" Said Naruto

"Well, Well, Well! I am impressed! You all are right. Let me give you an advice though. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who leave their comrades in the name of rules or anything else are worse than trash. Obito taught me that." Said Kakashi. "Well, you are dismissed for today. I have to go and give Hokage-sama my report on your genin test and tell that you have passed. We will have our first team mission tomorrow and I will give you the chunin exam forms after two days." Saying this Kakashi shunshined away.

Sasuke grunted and disappeared into a fire with Naruto disappearing in wind and Haku disappearing in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a kudos. :)


	10. Nomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter solely exists for the purpose of not having a hole in the plot.

"Ah! Kakashi, I see you have come to join us." Said the Sandaime. "So has your team passed Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They have passed with flying colors even though I had given them more serious misdirections than my other teams." Replied Kakashi

"That is good to know. Now which all teams will be joining the Chunin exams?" Asked Sandaime.

"I Shisui Uchiha, nominate team 6, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"I Kakashi Hatake, nominate team 7, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"I Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate team 8, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"YOSH! I MAITO GAI, NOMINATE TEAM 9, FOR THE UPCOMING CHUNIN EXAMS."

"Inner voice Gai. Inner voice." Said Kakashi rubbing his ears like everyone else.

"I Asuma Sarutobi, nominate team 10, for the upcoming chunin exams."

"But surely they aren't ready for this ordeal Hokage-sama?" Said Iruka. 'Team 7, I believe can do well but they are rookies who just passed the genin exams! Team 8 and team 9 will do well enough. However, in team 10 and 6, Sakura and Ino will drag the team down."

"Not to worry Iruka. I believe Sai and Hanabi will look after Sakura and Shikamaru and Chouji will look after Ino. As for team 7, all three are at the chunin level at everything even though Naruto doesn't know much about anything. Plus Obito made sure that Naruto's chakra control is good enough to be able to learn some jutsu." Said Hiruzen.

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

"Now then here are the names of the proctors…."

_With Naruto (The next day)_

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Haku finishing another ridiculous D rank mission. They were in training ground 7 at present.

"That's my question!" Said Naruto.

"Yes! It's necessary Haku, to promote teamwork. Now then here are the chunin exam forms. I know, I told you I'll give them tomorrow but I got them early, so here. It's your choice if you want to come or not. Go to the academy, room 301 day after tomorrow if you want to take the chunin exams. Oh, and tomorrow is going to be a special training session. We start at 12. Dismissed!" Said Kakashi, disappearing in leaves.

"Of course, I'm gonna take it!" Shouted Naruto and filled in the information, his form needed. Sasuke and Haku also did the same.

"Hey, Naruto what was that red chakra, that surrounded you when we fought?" Asked Haku.

Naruto stiffened.

"Yeah, what was that? I heard about it from Haku." Added Sasuke.

Naruto was now thinking how he should respond, _"I don't want them to hate him because of my tenant but Itachi and Shisui found out about kyubi after they became Jounin and they didn't hate Naruto, so maybe Sasuke won't either. That leaves Haku. He has been treated like a monster too, so he won't hate me, I guess. Well, I will tell them! Tou-chan and Zabuza oji-san will put both of them back in line if they hate me. After all, Zabuza oji-san also found out about the Kyubi a few days back."_

"Okay, I will tell you what that chakra was. But be warned, if you dare tell anyone of this or hate me for it, I will kill you." Said Naruto releasing some KI.

Haku and Sasuke were going to laugh at Naruto's seriousness but the cold blue eyes that were peering into their souls stopped any joking remarks.

"We promise." Haku and Sasuke solemnly said.

"Well you know that the yondaime is my dad, right? Well, he couldn't kill the kyubi, he sealed into me because he couldn't bear to use someone else's child and also because he thought that I could harness it's power like the Hachibi's Jinchuriki has." Naruto said and then waited for his teammates' remarks.

"Oh! That's why everyone hates you but no problem I still see you as who you are." Said Haku.

"Yeah, Haku's right! All those villagers are just a bunch of freaking jerks!" Said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thanks, you guys. And what about you four?"

Haku looked confused until Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino came out from the trees surrounding the training ground.

"I still think of you as the same old idiot." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked to agree with Kiba.

"Yeah! You are the same old Naruto to us!" Said Chouji and Shikamaru and Shino nodded.

"Although I am surprised to know that your dad is the yondaime, even though you did tell us about your mom." Said Kiba. The other three nodded.

"Anyways…." Said Naruto and a party banner came out of nowhere.

"WELCOME TO THE TERRIBLE SEVEN." Everyone shouted. Then everyone minus Naruto and Sasuke introduced themselves to Haku.

After the introductions were over, Naruto explained what 'The terrible seven' is. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino told all the tales of their pranking until evening at which Zabuza had come looking for them and found himself unconscious on the ground when he heard that Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji had assisted greatly in killing Inuzuka Lirn who was an S class ninja.

_The next day_

"Okay Naruto, these are what I wanted to give you. Sensei's Hiraishin Kunai." Said Obito giving Naruto a storage scroll. "There are a thousand Hiraishin Kunai in this scroll. Take some and leave the others to your 'vault'."

The 'vault' was a room in Obito's house that was protected by so many of Naruto's seals that even the Hokage tower's security paled in comparison to it. The 'vault' was divided into sections for each of the Uchiha households including Zabuza and Haku.

"Thanks, tou-chan." Said Naruto hugging Obito. Then Naruto unsealed 100 of the Hiraishin Kunai and put the rest back in the vault. Then Naruto went back to Obito.

"Okay Naruto, I know it's only been three days since I have started training you on the rinnegan but give me a recap of what it can do." Said Obito who had learned more about the legendary doujutsu via the Hokage.

"The rinnegan can chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the eight gates but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations. It also has six other powers that can be combined into a true rinnegan user's body or the rinnegan user can take six dead bodies and use them by transmitting chakra to them through black rods only they can make. The six powers and paths are The Deva path which allows the user to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. The Asura path grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry, and armor. The Human Path, which gives the user the ability to remove a soul and read a person's mind. The Animal path lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. The Preta path, which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. The Naraka path, through which the user can summon and control the King of Hell. All of these six powers can be used in six different bodies but it makes the rinnegan user immobile. The six powers can also be used in the original body." Said Naruto. "I can see chakra, and use the gravitational powers. Also because of my rinnegan, I have already finished mastery of water style in only three days. After the chunin exams, I will start to learn lightning style."

"Good! Although I thought all that knowledge would leave your brain by now." Said Obito jokingly.

"You tend to remember things when they have been beaten into your head." Replied Naruto dryly.

Obito shrugged, "Right. Anyway, you can use all five nature transformations. Now let's go eat breakfast, you guys have a long day in front of you today.

Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke ate a hurried breakfast, "it's already eleven, we should get going." Sasuke said glancing at the clock.

"Yes, we should. By the way, where is Zabu... Otou-San, Obito-San?" Haku asked.

"He left early this morning. I know where no I won't tell you where it's a surprise." Obito said already knowing exactly what questions the to would ask.

Haku pouted at the lack of information but said nothing and made their way to their training ground.

On their way, they heard a commotion, "Let me go, put me down!" A familiar childish voice yelled.

"Shit," Naruto rushed to the spot recognizing the voice. Spotting Konohamaru and his gang he stopped. He saw a huge guy wearing a black uniform with cat-like ears protruding from the head hold Konohamaru above the ground.

"Let go of him!" Naruto ordered.

"Why? He bumped into me and didn't apologize. I should teach him some lessons." The stranger threw a fist at Konohamaru's head. The boy closed his eyes waiting for the pain to register but it never came. Instead, he heard another voice yelling in pain.

"Ow what the..." Kankuro screamed as Naruto grabbed a hold of his fist and pinned it behind his back. The suna Genin used his other hand to try and control his puppet but Sasuke appeared and smashed it to bits.

"Naruto let him go look he has a sand headband, he's probably here for the chunin exams, don't get into trouble," Haku commented also appearing.

Growling Naruto let the boy go who hastily got to his feet.

"Kankurou, " a gruff voice called out from a nearby tree. The Genin In question froze recognizing the voice. The leaf trio looked up to see another Suna genin hanging upside down the tree. "Stop making a commotion," The person continued, "Especially in other people's villages. Act properly or I will kill you." He threatened.

Naruto shivered, he could tell this guy was serious.

The sand Genin glanced at Naruto and locked eyes, staring for a few seconds before breaking eye contact and disappearing via shunshin.

" _Wonder what was his deal."_ Naruto asked himself, "You guys get going, I will buy these guys some ramen." Naruto said to his teammates.

Sasuke snorted, "Please as if you need an excuse to have ramen."

Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway go on, it will only be half an hour. I'll use one of otou-San's classic excuses if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a kudos! Thanks!


	11. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 training session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments!

Naruto finally got away from the Konohamaru corps after treating them to ramen to help cheer them up. They were very thankful to Naruto but wanted to play ninja with him so he had to make a clone when they weren't looking and had slipped out from the ramen stand. The look on Teuchi"s face showed that the had noticed. Naruto was sure his clone wouldn't last long with the trio and proceeded to get to the training ground as fast as he could. His predictions were correct as he felt his clone disperse under the effect of one of the pranks Konohamaru had tried to pull on his clone.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof and eventually got to the training ground, where he was met with an angry Kakashi and impatient Zabuza.

"Oh hey, Zabuza-San." He said as if nothing had happened

"NARUTO! WHERE WERE YOU?" Kakashi demanded.

"Ah you see," Naruto started, "Something that looked like a black cat appeared in my path so I had to use another lather and then I got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi's head looked like it was about to burst in rage. Luckily he calmed himself down, after all, he could torture er... train them till 5'o clock.

"By the way why are you here Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see you guys train and Kakashi asked me to help you and Haku since you both have strong water affinities. Plus I could teach you a bit of Kenjutsu if you are up for it." Zabuza replied.

"Oh heck yeah! When do we get started." Naruto enthusiastically asked Zabuza.

"Naruto you can train Kenjutsu after you finish my drills," Kakashi said with a smile that seemed to send a shiver down the Genin's spine and had Zabuza look at the man in concern.

"That is if you can survive through this first." Kakashi cackled.

"Um... ok what are we doing." Sasuke hesitantly asked.

"Well I was going to start with a light spar and go a bit easy on you since you have your chunin exams tomorrow but since one of you showed up late, I think you are all rested enough for tomorrow," Kakashi said. Then he pointed to the running track, "Run as fast as you can, 500 laps and if you slow down that's an extra, and if you try to set a steady pace that's five extra laps so get moving."

The genin grumbled but made their way to the starting line, "Oh wait I almost forgot." Kakashi said and threw three training suits for each of them. They landed and each made a crater, "Those are 150 kg weights each. You are putting those in and running. Now put them on and get going." Kakashi barked.

Naruto looked like he was about to refuse and was given a thousand years if death, "No use grumbling. Go on, do the laps."

Zabuza watched with awe as the genin obeyed their sender's orders without a further word, "And they called me a demon." He remarked to Kakashi.

After 2 hours, all of them had finished. Naruto was a powerhouse if energy and had managed to complete all 500 without slowing down. Haku had had 17 laps added on but worst of all was Sasuke, he had forgotten to stretch and his muscles kept cramping forcing him to do an additional 149 laps. After all of them had finished, Kakashi mercifully gave them a short break before getting them back up.

"Ok time for a spar now. Only taijutsu. Can't risk an injury the day before chunin exams. We can have a spar with jutsus after the exams have ended. Ok, first match will be Sasuke vs Naruto then Haku vs Naruto followed by Sasuke vs Haku."

The Genin nodded having regained some of their energy after eating those chakra nutrition bars during their break.

"Ok, I will look over the matches." Zabuza said, "Remember no jutsus of crippling blows. Weapons are allowed."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they got ready. "Ok fight!"

Sasuke rushed forward and attacked but his jab at Naruto was countered and he went flying as Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick. Sasuke got back up and the two engaged in a fistfight. Naruto ducked underneath Sasuke's kick and delivered an uppercut. Sasuke picked himself off the ground and took out a kunai and pressed Naruto who was slashed with few minor cuts Naruto took out his sword in response to this and easily countered Sasuke's Kunai and sent it flying. He rammed Sasuke in the chest opening his guard and then held the sword a few inches from his neck.

Zabuza clapped, "Good, good it seems you are quite good in kenjutsu. Guess you really do have Uzumakj blood running through you Gaki."

Naruto smiled.

"Ok, Haku come now. Sasuke get up. Ready, fight!" Zabuza called out.

Haku rushed at Naruto at a high speed and kicked him on the back of his head. Naruto crashed into the got up shockingly and took out both of his swords. Haku saw this and took out his senbons. He threw each of them with precision Naruto cut through a lit if them but some slipped through his guard and hit him in joints. Naruto got down on his knees panting. The senbons had him in the joints at an angle that didn't let him use his muscles anymore. "I give up," Naruto stated.

Zabuza nodded, "Ok Sasuke come now. Ready fight!"

Sasuke tried to hit Haku and end the match before Haku could but as he got nearer he raised he had made a mistake. In his attempt to catch Haku off guard he had left several parts of his body uncovered which were now scattered with senbons. Sasuke too dropped to the ground.

Kakashi frowned, "That was a bad show, Sasuke."

"Maybe if you hadn't given me all those extra laps, I wouldn't be as tired and could have done something." Sasuke retorted.

"Anyway, now Naruto and Haku go with Zabuza he will teach you a water jutsu and some kenjutsu. I will teach Sasuke a lightning jutsu."

The Genin nodded and they each went to their respective sensei. Zabuza was taking Haku and Naruto to the pool in the training ground when Kakashi added, "But of course since you failed to win a single match, you will first have to go through a dodging practice, Sasuke. If you are fast enough, you _might_ just impress me enough to show mercy."

Sasuke whimpered and looked to Naruto pleading for help but the blonde simply laughed in mirth and followed Zabuza.

"Ok, today I will teach you the water dragon jutsu," Zabuza said getting to the pool. He showed them the seals. "Ok, I have nothing else to say about this jutsu, you should get this fairly easily. It's kenjutsu I want to teach you, especially Naruto, I have always wanted to see how good an Uzumaki is with a sword.

The two nodded and got on with trying the jutsu. True to Zabuza'a words, they had gotten it perfectly within the hour.

"Good, now Naruto spar with me, We will only use swords. Don't worry I won't use Kukiribocho." He added seeing Naruto's frightened look. Zabuza took out a normal sword from a sealing scroll and set it into a stance.

"No use of chakra only Kenjutsu."

Naruto nodded and rushed forward starting with a swing. Zabuza easily jumped back but he didn't expect Naruto to twist his hand upwards to try and hit him in the shoulder. Zabuza ducked and blocked as the blonde tried to stab him with his other sword. Zabuza used his sword to push Naruto back and pressed him. Naruto kept on jumping back and blocked Zabuza mang times but eventually, Zabuza broke through his guard with a powerful attack and held his blade to Naruto's neck.

"Good, good, you are already better than most samurai and even some of the other seven swordsmen. Your problem is that you can't counter a swordsman who uses powerful blows. I will fix that and I will also show how to deflect Kunai which are thrown to you using your sword."

Naruto nodded. Zabuza made a water clone, "You will train with these clones. Haku, you have never wielded a sword so I will be teaching you the basics today and we will find a proper stance for you."

Haku nodded.

After 2 more hours, they were done. It was nearly six when they had returned home. Fortunately, Haku's healing balm had gotten rid of all their soreness and other problems. Right now they were resting for a bit discussing the thing they had learned. Naruto was envious when he saw the Sasuke's lightning jutsu that acted like a flash grenade.

Suddenly Naruto piped up, "Hey! We never completed the rite of passage for Haku joining the terrible seven."

"Holy shit! You are right but should we do it, I mean there are so many foreign ninjas, they might ridicule Konoha."

"All the more reason to do so."

"True."

"All the more reason to do what?" Haku asked joining the conversation.

"A prank," Naruto replied with a glint in his eyes

Naruto had luckily been able to convince his friends to do a prank the day before the chunin exams. So here they were running from the jounin, chunin, and ANBU while several genin tried to undo the effects of their prank.

What was their prank? Simple, they had simply blown a fountain of paint over one of the small ANBU bases, and had then defaced the Hokage mountain while somehow stealing Hiruzen's paperwork and dumping them all over Konoha.

The group was caught fairly easily after the Inuzuka hunters nin squad was released.

Hiruzen felt a headache coming on as he knew what would wait for him in the council meeting and how everyone would ridicule Konoha for falling at such a prank from their own _genin_. Sighing he took a deep breath as the arrested prank group entered his room and yelled at them with all his might, "YOU STUPIDS, YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW KONOHA WILL LOOK LIKE TO OTHER VILLAGES NOW I SHOULD HAVE YOU WITHDRAWN FROM THE CHUNIN EXAMS."

The group said nothing and there was no change in attitude. Shino was stocking as ever as well as Sasuke and Haku. Shikamaru seemed to be dozing off, and Chouji kept on munching his chips with a smile. Even Naruto and Kiba were silent. It didn't take too long for Hjruzen to understand what was going in as the group exploded in paint covering the Hokage office. They were clones. A laughing Naruto entered the office leading the group, "Oh that was a good prank Jiji," he said wiping a tear.

Just as the Hokage was going to shout again

Naruto interrupted "Before you say anything, I justify my actions as a means of reducing competition in the chunin exams."

Hiruzen stared for a while before looking at the gates and seeing many of the genin from other villages leaving, some muttering about how dangerously weird Konoha was.

"We'll be leaving now then. Ja ne Jiji."

Hiruzen was too shocked to say anything as the group left. He had to admit that was one of the most reasonable explanations Naruto had come up for a prank. He couldn't punish him either, ninjas were supposed to be cheats after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked the chapter. I will update next week same time. Until then


	12. Chunin exams start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...I think the title is the summary.

_The next day_

"So ready to go inside?" Asked Sasuke. The three members of team 7 had arrived at the academy together.

"Yeah!" The other two shouted enthusiastically.

After they had entered the building they headed upstairs to the third floor but found two people guarding the second floor with a genjutsu on it to make it look like the third floor. Sasuke, Haku, and Naruto all dispelled it even though Naruto was a little rusty with genjutsu. But when they made their way to the third floor the two 'genin' tried to stop all the genin. Unfortunately for them Lee and Sasuke defeated them both. After that Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and was going to send a flying kiss to Haku but Naruto warned him that Haku was a boy.

"Well thanks for the challenge, but we are all running late, so later." Said Sasuke.

"AH! IF ONLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI WAS AS POLITE AS YOU." Said Lee "LATER THEN SASUKE-SAN." And then Lee disappeared. Then Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke went to room 301 where they were met by Kakashi.

"Ah. Good that you all three came otherwise, you wouldn't be able to enter the exams."

"But sensei, you said it was our own choice on whether we wanted to enter." Said Haku.

"Yes, but it was so that you didn't pressure your teammates to join the exams. Ja Ne." and then Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto grumbled and the three entered the room and saw all the other rookies there. Kiba was of course bragging to everyone. Then Naruto started greeting everyone very loudly while Sakura and Ino followed Sasuke around.

"Don't bring too much attention to yourself."

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a white-haired man wearing spectacles.

"My name is Kabuto." Said the guy and then he held up two cards. "Uchiha Sasuke, 50 D-rank and 1 C-rank turned A-rank and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, 50 D-rank, 1 C-rank turned A-rank and 1 solo B-rank. That's impressive."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. The A and B-rank missions were top secret. This guy was a spy most probably. But before they could react a jounin appeared. "Alright, you maggots my name's Ibiki! Now take a number from this box and sit down or you fail at once!"

At once everyone went to their seats.

"Okay! This is a written test. There are 9 questions on this paper. The tenth question will be asked by me. Get caught cheating, you fail! Get a 0 you fail! And if you fail your team fails. You have 45 minutes to answer the 9 questions. These chunin will make sure you follow the rules. Begin!" Said Ibiki.

At once Naruto was thinking, " _How do I do this? I don't know the answers. Wait that guy said 'Get caught cheating, you fail!' So we have to cheat without anyone noticing."_ He looked at Sasuke and Haku. They figured it out as well because Haku was copying everything with an Ice mirror and Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy from others.

After half an hour, Naruto activated his rinnegan discreetly and said **"Almighty push"** At once all the papers went flying except for a few. Naruto took one of the papers and copied everything and then let it go and from the looks of it, Ibiki or the chunins hadn't understood who did it.

At the end of 45 minutes Ibiki said, "Okay now the tenth question, if you take it and you can't answer, you get stuck as a genin for the rest of your life. If you don't take it, you can try next time and just fail now. Raise your hand to try next time."

"Hey, you can't do that this is my second time taking the exams." One genin stood and shouted.

"My exam, my rules- and you fail." Said Ibiki.

Sasuke thought, _"The other kages won't accept this. He's bluffing."_ Sasuke stared at his teammates and nodded which meant that they will take the exam.

Then after many of the teams left, Ibiki said, "Okay then! The rest of you pass."

"What? How…?" Asked Sakura.

"The tenth question was only to see if you had the mindset of a chunin. The mind to choose difficult missions where you may die. The rest nine were to test information gathering. The second exam will see if you can pass a dangerous mission. This is what happens when you fail a mission." Said Ibiki revealing his head. His head was filled with all sorts of signs of torture.

The genin gasped as they saw Ibiki's head then Ibiki again put on his bandanna.

Just then a kunai came in through the window and a banner came out with in front of it a woman. The woman shouted, "MY NAME'S ANKO MITARASHI AND I AM THE PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM. FOLLOW ME!"

Everyone was shell shocked when Anko suddenly jumped in and started leaking a considerable amount of KI. These tactics worked considerably well as 30 of the 78 genin quit then and there. Just when it looked like the 48 remaining would also quit, Naruto shouted out, "WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! WE HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR 15 MINUTES!"

At once Anko's KI diminished and she started laughing giving the genin a chance to breathe properly. Then the proctor threw a Kunai at Naruto that would have cut his cheek, instead, Naruto caught it and turned to set the kunai at the proctor's throat as she had come behind him. Anko also had drawn out a kunai that was poking at Naruto's chest. Everyone, even the chunin that was proctoring the first exam was shocked that a genin could stand up to a Jounin. Ibiki, Sasuke, Haku, and Anko however were smirking.

"Looks like you aren't all talk brat..." Said Anko, "But… I am not a jounin for nothing!" This time Anko grabbed the hand that Naruto had held to Anko's neck. Then Anko let go of the kunai in her other hand caught Naruto, lifted him up, and then smashed him into the ground. She would have punched him straight into the face as well had not Ibiki intervened and said, "Anko, You know you can't hurt the contestants."

Anko scoffed, "And here I was enjoying a good fight. Anyways all 48 genins belonging to the remaining 16 teams follow me."

The genin followed Anko till she stopped in front of a large barricaded area with a sign saying training ground 44.

"OKAY LISTEN UP! THIS HERE IS TRAINING GROUND 44 OF KONOHA A.K.A THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Shouted out Anko smiling evilly.

"Not only did the name worry many people, Anko's evil smile made them more nervous, "Okay these are the rules. No one interrupts me while I am talking or you fail."

"And here I thought Konoha was nice. They are just crazy and stupid." Shouted a genin from Taki.

"You fail. Out!" Said Anko. The taki team scoffed but didn't argue. They just took their leave.

"Okay then, now that the trash is gone, listen to the rules." Said Anko, "You will have to enter the forest and make your way to the center where there is a tower. Each team will have a scroll. Since there is an odd number of teams, 8 teams will get the heaven or earth scroll and the rest will get the other kind of scroll. To pass, all three members of a team have to survive and must be strong enough for the next exam. If one of your teammates dies or is unable to continue, you fail! Now the exam is a battle for the scrolls. You must obtain both scrolls and get to the tower with your teammates to pass. If you open the scroll before you get to the tower, you fail! Sign these consent forms which does not hold Konoha responsible for your death. After signing give the chunin in the stall the form and get your respective scrolls. You must be at the tower in five days or you fail. And finally, if you look into the scroll, you will fail as well as being unconscious for the rest of the second stage. Understood?"

Everyone nodded without saying anything. Then the consent forms were handed out. Most of the genin present signed them immediately but some hesitated. However, in the end, all the genin present had signed the consent forms and each team had secretly gotten their scrolls. Naruto's team had gotten the heaven scroll meaning that the earth scroll had to be gained. There were still 10 minutes left till the exam started and all the genin had already got their gate number. So Sasuke thought that this would be a good time for the plan.

"Okay let's think of a plan. Naruto is our strategist because as all three of us know, Naruto's pranks need a considerable amount of stealth, tactics, and strategy. He will also carry the scroll as, even though he is the strongest among us, he is not level-headed, so all the enemies won't think that the scroll would be with an idiot. So, they would go after Haku first, who is the most level headed and then me. No offense about the whole idiot thing Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"None taken." Said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke continued, "Since Naruto is strategist, I will be in charge of offense as Haku does not like fighting and is more like a medic. If I need help I will call Haku who will be on defense as well as offense. If I need further help I will call Naruto as well. He will also be on offense by my side.

Understood?"

Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Now Naruto, since you are the strategist. Give us a strategy that will help us get to the tower." Said Haku.

"Okay here is the plan. Before the exam started I put a seal on all the entrances of this training ground. As soon as the gates open, a surveillance seal as well as a tracking seal will activate and implant itself on the first human body running or walking past it. I put three seals in each entrance as there are three people in a team. Now, I have specialized my surveillance seal in such a way that it allows me to see how much chakra is available to those on whom I have put on a seal. Once we get into the forest I will track the other genin and use the surveillance seal to get the exact position of the teams. We will use the code 'I am hungry' to alert each other of danger." Naruto said. Then he gave Haku and Sasuke a piece of paper each and said, "Channel your chakra to activate the tracking said, "When you activate the tracking seal, dots will be shown on the paper and the name of the person on whom the tracking seal appears on top of the dot. To activate the surveillance seal direct your chakra to any of the dots and listen to them. The dots are arranged and shown like details in a map are shown"

Sasuke tried this method and saw nothing. "It's not working Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Because the gates haven't opened which means that the seals haven't attached to the other genin. Speaking of which the 10 minutes are up. The gates are going to open up soon." Said Naruto taking a glance at his watch.

The three chunin hopefuls made their way to the gates. After waiting for two minutes, the gate was opened by a chunin and the three jumped inside. Naruto took out his piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it. After looking at it for some time, Naruto turned to face his two teammates and said, "All the teams are spread out and we would need at least a day to reach them. However, there is an ame or rain village team in front of us. I used the surveillance seal and saw that they had chunin level chakra.

"There chakra is not as much as ours but nonetheless it is a considerable amount of chakra. Using the surveillance seal, I heard that they are setting up a trap for anyone who crosses their path which is us. So we have to go round behind them and fight so that we don't fall into their traps. It's going to be a hard fight, so all three of us need to fight. Judging from their conversation, they have the earth scroll. So if we get their scroll we will be able to finish the exam and set a new record."

Haku and Sasuke silently nodded.

The three made their way to the rain ninjas behind abut just when they were about to strike, Sasuke slipped and fell with a very large boom. At once kunai and shuriken flew at them from the rain nin.

"DUCK!" Cried out Haku and shoved his teammates to the ground.

Then the rain-nin appeared and saw them. They would have thought at first sight that Haku was a girl, had not Haku been dressed in masculine clothes instead of a dress. He started doing so after he cam to Konoha.

One of the ame-nin said "So, you guys avoided our traps. We just have to fight properly.

Having said this the nin shouted out **'Hidden jutsu: Acid rain.'** At once giant blobs of liquid acid began to form in the sky. Naruto at once activated his rinnegan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto called out **'Universal pull.'** At once all the acid came to Naruto's hand and formed a huge ball. Then Naruto said **'Almighty push.'** At once the ball went flying forwards, the rain nin at once released the jutsu making the acid disappear. Then Haku cried out, **'Ice style: Spears of the underworld'** Three spears came out of the ground to impale the rain ninja. Two of them dodged but one wasn't so lucky. The spear smashed into his heart rendering him unconscious. At this time Sasuke appeared behind another one of the rain nin and shouted out **'Lightning style: Lightning jolt.'** This time lightning formed in Sasuke's fingers and he hit the ame nin's shoulder making a jolt of lightning go through his nervous system That ninja got paralyzed temporarily. Then Naruto shouted out **'Wind style: Flying fist'** The remaining ninja was sent flying with a wind fist to his stomach. All three ame nin fell unconscious.

The three Konoha genin breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto said, "I am glad that's over." Then the genin collected the earth scroll.

Just as Naruto, Haku and Sasuke were about to leave. a sudden blast of wind hit the genin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are pre-written so I am simply updating them weekly now. I have exams going on too, so I won't be able to fix any issues with any of the chapters. But I will get back to them as fast as I can. Enjoy and leave a kudos!


	13. A slithery opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the guy who thought it's about Gaara... I am so sorry man.

The wind blew furiously at the genin's faces. Suddenly Sasuke and Haku heard Naruto scream. They turned their heads with much difficulty saw Naruto flying away. "NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted out but Naruto had flown out of sight by then.

"Kukuku, Sasuke-Kun. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself." and a snake faced man appeared.

Sasuke turned and saw the man and his eyes darkened, "Orochimaru!" he hissed with anger.

"Kukuku so you remember me Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated

"Are you after my Sharingan or Naruto's rinnegan."

"Naruto-Kun has rinnegan?" Asked Orochimaru surprised. "I would like to have those but his demon would just kill him if I tried to harness the rinnegan."

"Who is he Sasuke? What does he want?" Asked Haku confused.

Sasuke replied, "He is an SS class missing-nin from Konoha. He killed my clan for their Sharingan. But I don't know why he needed so many Sharingan eyes then. Tou-chan won't tell. But once Shisui and Itachi was attacked by Orochimaru for their Sharingan during an ANBU mission. Orochimaru had told them that, the other eyes had decayed so he needed new Sharingan eyes. But Shisui and Itachi held him off long enough for backup to arrive. He even came to get Obito's Sharingan but he and Kakashi oji-san, who was with him at that time, sent him packing. By the way, why don't you have your disguise skin Orochimaru?"

"My my, Sasuke-Kun, you have an excellent memory. Well, the thing is I want your body for my new skin. So, I came with my normal skin on." Remarked Orochimaru with a creepy chuckle and a horrifying smile.

"Well, I won't let you have me. Get ready Haku, we can't run from him. He can easily catch up to us, so hold him long enough for Naruto and the proctors to arrive. Naruto will be able to help weaken him with his seals. Said Sasuke.

"Okay! Let's go Sasuke!" Said Haku.

_With Naruto_

"AAAAAAAAAA." Naruto screamed till he finally broke his fall by hitting a branch. Naruto got himself untangled from the branch only to come face to face with a giant snake.

"So Orochimaru's here huh? He is the only one who can summon snakes and that wind jutsu was made by him.

" **Yessss. Massster isss here. Now prepare to die!"** Hissed the snake.

Naruto prepared himself for an attack from the snake but Naruto didn't expect the snake's attack would be to eat him. So, Naruto went tumbling down the snake's throat and into its belly.

"Oh, man! How do I get out?" Said Naruto to himself. Suddenly Naruto heard a rumble. He looked behind and saw acid coming. "Uh oh. Think of an idea, think, think..." And Naruto did get an idea, he did an evil smile and shouted out **'Wind style: Great tunneling vortex'**

Outside the snake suddenly felt paralyzed and was thinking, _**"Why can't I move? "**_ The next moment the snake got its answer. The vortex ripped apart the snake from inside and Naruto came out okay except there was snake blood on him. Naruto wiped the blood off and gave a shout of joy and started praising himself loudly. (A/N: Just because he is a good strategist and fighter doesn't mean he is cool-headed. A serious Naruto is a dark Naruto!) Then after finally quietening down, he thought _"Orochimaru must be after Sasuke's eyes this time, I have got to go and help."_

Then Naruto was about to take out his map to see where Sasuke and Haku was but then he saw an explosion from the direction he had flown away from.

"They must be there then." Said Naruto to himself and ran towards there.

_With Sasuke and Haku_

Sasuke and Haku put a soldier pill in their mouths to replenish their chakra. They felt their chakra come back at once. Both genin were exhausted while Orochimaru hadn't even broken a sweat.

Firstly, Sasuke had shot a fireball towards Orochimaru who dodged right, however, Haku had ice spears waiting for him. So, Orochimaru caught one of the spears and redirected himself. Then Sasuke and Haku used their most powerful combo. Haku shouted out **'Water style: Great waterfall'** and Sasuke shouted out **'Lightning style Thunderbolt'** The two jutsus collided and electrocuted water rushed at Orochimaru and made an explosion. They had believed then that he had died, but somehow he had escaped and was standing in front of them unscathed.

Sasuke and Haku were not sure about what to do. Just when they both thought that there was no option except to run and hope that Orochimaru won't catch up, a blast of wind hit Orochimaru sending him flying, and then Naruto appeared.

"Quick run!" Said Naruto but before they could run, Orochimaru appeared with a bruised hand, "Ah! Naruto-Kun. You took me by surprise but you did injure me. I expect Anbu will be coming soon so I will be finishing this off quickly."

Just then, with frightening speed, Orochimaru came towards Haku to knee him. However, he and Naruto who was touching him had disappeared in a yellow flash and they had reappeared behind him. Orochimaru just barely ducked as ice spears formed where his head had just been.

Then, without wasting a moment, Orochimaru turned and kicked Naruto and Haku away. Then, Orochimaru shouted **'Summoning jutsu.'** A huge snake appeared but it did not stay for long as Sasuke shot two paper bombs at its eyes. The snake completely unprepared, as it had just been summoned from the snake realm, cried out in agony, and disappeared in a poof. Orochimaru was flying through the air because the huge snake on which he was standing had disappeared. Haku tried taking advantage of this by forming ice spears and throwing them at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru used his chakra to plant himself on to a tree. Then he jumped off that tree to another. When he looked back, Orochimaru saw that the tree he had just been standing on, was frozen.

"Kukuku, you three are really fun to fight with, unlike many jounin I have faced. But; you are still no match for me!" Saying this Orochimaru hit a nerve point on Haku temporarily paralyzing him.

He was about to turn his attention to Naruto when he felt pure malevolent killer intent wash over him. _"The kyubi"_ At once Orochimaru cried out, **'Five pronged seal.'** and hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto regained his mind but he felt very weak so he used all of his remaining chakra and said **'Five pronged seal release.'** Then Naruto fell unconscious.

After that Orochimaru shouted out **'Hidden jutsu: Cursed Seal.'** Then Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke. Sasuke let out a cry of agony and slumped to the ground. The place where Orochimaru bit had a three-pronged tattoo on it. Then Orochimaru Shunshined away.

Right then Anko came and saw the scene, he felt very angry when she saw that her old sensei had put the cursed seal on another person. She saw the tracks leading towards the north and told the Anbu to spread out towards that direction. Then she stared at them. She wanted to help them but it was against the rules even if one was attacked by a missing-nin. Anko sighed realizing the dilemma. Then she too jumped in the direction of the Anbu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be bigger.


	14. To the tower

Haku recovered from his temporary paralysis which had lasted for almost five hours. He stretched to ease his stiff bones and ate a soldier pill. He instantly felt his chakra returning. Then he sat down on the ground and tried to formulate a strategy.

" _Alright, first I have to find a cave of some sort and hide it with a jutsu. Then I will treat Sasuke and Naruto as much as I can. Once they wake up and we will see what route we will take,"_ thought Haku.

Haku took Naruto and Sasuke on his back and trudged along the muddy soil of the battlefield. Fortunately for him, he was able to find a cave close by. He dumped Naruto and Sasuke there and then laid some traps around the cave. Then he came back to the cave and whispered, 'Ice style: Mirror Illusion.' Thin mirrors appeared and reflected the surroundings of the cave to make it appear that there was no cave or anything at all at the place where the three genin had taken refuge. Next, Haku took out a high powered chakra containing seal and put it on the main mirror and fell asleep as he too was very weary.

At dawn, Haku woke up and found out that the chakra seal was still sustaining the mirrors and that Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep. So, he treated their wounds, then he took out the piece of paper, Naruto had given him and channeled chakra into it. What he saw on the map, astonished him. A genin team was advancing directly to the direction of the cave.

"Oh no!" Said Haku aloud. "I can probably defeat them by myself as their chakra seems very low even though their chakra pools are full. However, fighting them would alert the other teams close by."

Haku decided to wait and see if they would cross the area without spotting the cave or if they would attack them.

After some time, the team stopped just outside of the cave. Haku stayed silent to hear what they were saying.

"Where is Sasuke? Orochimaru-sama will kill us if we don't beat that Sasuke guy." Said a male voice.

"Then a feminine voice said, "Well, Kabuto-sama said that his team is at this spot.

Haku became angry as he heard about Orochimaru. He became furious and jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Fight me, you bastards! 'Ice style: Ice dome'" Said Haku and a huge dome surrounded the cave, Haku and the other team. Then Haku cast a genjutsu over the dome to make it invisible. " _The dome will not let any chakra or noise out so people will not come here."_

"Oh, so one of you came out, well let's introduce ourselves, I am Dosu." Said a bandaged boy.

"I am Zaku." Said another boy.

"I am Kin." Said a girl. "We have come to defeat..."

"Blah Blah Blah!" Interrupted Haku, "Just shut up and fight.

"You asked for it!" Said the boy named Zaku.

"Sound style: Sound release" Dosu shouted out. A blast of screaming wind hit Haku straight in the stomach. Haku coughed up some blood and then initiated his jutsu 'Ice style: Ice spear.' A spear came out of the ground next to Haku. Haku grabbed it and attacked Kin. Kin tried to fight back with a kunai but Haku used his superior speed to get behind her and then he smashed the spear on the back of her neck rendering her unconscious. However, while Haku was busy with Kin, Zaku had come up behind him and restrained him.

Haku futilely tried to get free but, right then Sasuke came up from behind Zaku and twisted his arms behind his back. "Sasuke! What happened to you!?" Shouted Haku as he was horrified at the marks over Sasuke's body. Sasuke was covered in black marks that looked like seals.

Sasuke didn't reply to Haku, instead, he gave a menacing smile and said, "This power feels good, I want to test it." Then Sasuke was about to break Zaku's arms when an orange flash came out of nowhere and knocked out Sasuke, Dosu and Zaku. It was Naruto.

"Haku! Are you okay?" Asked Naruto

Haku nodded and said, "Yeah, but you have to seal whatever that thing on Sasuke is."

Naruto said, "Yeah, you are right. That's a curse mark. It will hurt Sasuke a lot while I take out this seal so hold him tightly. Those Sound ninja won't wake up any time soon."

"Do you have enough chakra?" Asked Haku while holding Sasuke up.

"Yeah, because of my _special guest_ I gain all of my chakra with a good sleep. Now hold him tightly!"

Haku grabbed Sasuke's arms and legs and tied them with rope. Then he held Sasuke tightly.

After Haku had restrained Sasuke sufficiently, Naruto called out, 'Sealing style: Three-pronged seal release!' Naruto's hands started glowing. He put his glowing hands on the curse seal. At once Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream which would have caused teams to appear at that spot if not for Haku's ice dome. Haku felt like letting Sasuke go but he knew he couldn't because the curse seal would not go away then. After 2 minutes, Sasuke quietened down and fell back unconscious. A dead black snake flew out from the seal which Naruto burnt with a fire jutsu.

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, anyway do we have both the scrolls?"

Haku nodded and said, "Yup."

"Okay then, wait let me just see which path to the tower we will take," said Naruto.

He took out his special map and looked at it for some time. Then he closed it and put it on his equipment pouch. He turned to Haku and said, "The closest teams are 2 hours away, so we have to move quickly if we want to get to the tower. I will summon two shadow clones to carry Sasuke."

After Sasuke had been securely lifted by the shadow clones, team 7 made their way to the tower. The only incident being, Sasuke waking up. After Sasuke woke up, Haku explained everything to him and what had happened. Sasuke thanked Naruto for removing the curse seal and then asked what it was.

"Well," Said Naruto, "The cursed seal allows the attacker to take possession of both the physical and mental form of the victim. It also allows the attacker to invade the body of the victim and control it. For example, through your seal, Orochimaru could invade your body and take control of you."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought and then asked Naruto to dispel the clones as he could walk himself but it only took one poke to his leg to make him unconscious again. So, the clones lifted him again and the team resumed their journey.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. They arrived at the tower with no complications. Once they entered the tower, they saw a sign that said: ' _If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field, and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something. It shall lead you on your way.'_

"Open both the scrolls now." Said Haku being the smartest of the group

Without a word, Naruto opened both the scrolls at the same time. Smoke appeared and when it cleared Iruka could be seen.

"Iruka nee-san!" Naruto said and jumped on Iruka.

"You won't ever call me sensei will you Naruto?" Said Iruka. Naruto shook his head. "By the way what has happened to Sasuke."

"Oh, um, we fought Orochimaru," replied Naruto getting off of Iruka.

"WHAAAAAT!" Shouted Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos


	15. Preliminaries

"Ok, so would you both please recount the incident again." The Sandaime Hokage asked sitting behind the makeshift desk in the tower.

Naruto and Haku nodded and proceeded to tell everything that happened in the forest. By the end, Anko was being restrained by the ANBU

"I can't believe someone can remove my seal!" Anko yelled.

"Well, I _am_ an Uzumaki." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, "Jiji should I do it?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded getting over his shock at hearing Naruto and Haku's account of what happened in the forest. He didn't hear the blood-curdling scream Anko gave as Naruto took of her cursed seal. In his mind, he was thinking about something else. From what Haku had said, it was evident that Kabuto was a spy. He only hoped that he was not Orochimaru's spy but of some other villages'

Waving his hand to dismiss Naruto and the others, he sat quietly for a few minutes deciding what to do. Sighing he got up, he had to start the preliminaries now.

* * *

Naruto zoned out as Hiruzen gave his speech on the Chunin exams being a replacement for war. He only heard the part where Hiruzen mentioned that the fights would be arranged by the screen hanging over the side of the wall. Naruto gazed around the arena in the tower to see who all had passed. He saw that all the rookie Konoha teams passed along with Gai's team. He was surprised when he saw that Suna was the only village that had a team that passed the second stage. None of the other villages' teams had passed.

" _I can only imagine all the meetings and paperwork Jiji has to fill out right now. The other villages are probably saying Konoha rigged the exams,"_ Naruto mused at the absence of teams outside of Konoha.

Naruto snapped back to attention as the Proctor, Hayate called out for everyone to clear the arena.

The screen flashed and Sasuke and Sai's name appeared.

"Would these two (cough) come down for (cough) the first match?" Hayate asked.

Sasuke and Sai came down the stairs without a word.

"Ready, (cough)" Hayate asked. Sai and Sasuke nodded. "Fight!"

' **Katon: Hosenka no jutsu,'** Sasuke immediately released a bunch of fireballs towards Sai. Surprisingly conjured up a water wall to protect him. Sasuke was surprised that Sai knew how to use elemental jutsus. As far as he knew only a few of his classmates could use elemental jutsu and he and Naruto were the only ones to be able to use two elements. Sai noticed Sasuke's surprised face through the hissing steam and tried to take advantage. He unsheathed his sword and made for Sasuke. Fortunately, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan as soon as the steam was formed from the water and fire jutsus.

Sasuke predicted Sai's movements and weaved through his sword attacks. Having already fought Naruto who was better at using a sword, Sasuke found it easy to weave through the attacks. After dodging a couple of times, Sasuke was finally able to get close and landed a punch to Sai's gut. Sai flew backward from the impact and slumped up against the wall, falling unconscious.

"Winner: Sasuke (Cough)" Hayate stated.

Sasuke smiled and made his way up the stairs were he was congratulated by Naruto and Haku. The board flashed again and Ino and Sakura's names appeared. Naruto stood in boredom as Ino and Sakura simply insulted each other. He was surprised when Sakura threw off Ino's mind transfer and was amused when he saw Sakura and Ino land a punch on each other knocking both out of the competition.

All the Jounin present sweatdropped at the poor show and Shisui and Asuma were teased by Kakashi and some of the spectators, namely Obito, Genma, and Yugao for not being able to get the two to act like proper Kunoichi. Hayate seemed like he too wanted to comment but had to bite his tongue. He had to remain impartial and not act like them. He did, however, make a mental note to tease the two Jounin sensei later.

The Hokage finally coughed loudly to make the elite Shinobi stop their teasing. Everyone quieted down and the board flashed again.

"The third match will be Lee and Kankurou." Hayate stated, "Would you two please come down."

"YOSH!" Yelled an excited Lee. "IT IS FINALLY MY TURN GUY SENSEI!"

"YES LEE SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF!" Gai shouted back.

Before either one of them could say anything anymore, Tenten threw Lee to the floor of the arena and Obito put a hand over Obito's mouth and pulled him back at the same time as Tenten. Kankurou went down confident in his abilities, after all, who would lose to such a weirdo.

Obito looked at Tenten in awe. He was aware of the amount of weights Lee had on and was shocked that Tenten had managed to throw him with one hand. He doubted even he could do it. Tenten noticed the awe in his face.

"What?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"How... how were you able to throw him with all the weights he had on?" Obito asked.

"Anything to avoid seeing _that_ genjutsu," Tenten said shuddering. The last time she had seen it was still fresh in her memory.

Obito nodded in understanding. He too had had the misfortune of witnessing the genjutsu. He had tried to use his Sharingan to break it the second time he witnessed it but that just imprinted it on his mind. Obito shivered as the memory came back to him.

In the ring, Hayate waited for Lee to get up and settle into a stance before starting the match. The match was very quick, the genin were impressed with the way Kankurou had hidden himself in his realistic puppet's back. However, against Lee's brute strength and taijutsu, the puppets simply broke apart and Kankurou was forced out. Kankurou desperately tried to fight back but without his puppets, he was as useless as a civilian and went down when Lee kicked him away.

Lee cheered at his win and rushed up the stairs where Gai somehow teleported. Obito looked at where he was holding Gai in his spot. He cursed and tried to get to Gai and Lee as fast as he could.

"Gai-sensei I won."

"Yes, I know Lee!"

Obito tried to get there faster and saw Kakashi also rushing through the corner of his eye.

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

Tenten, Kakashi, Obito, Hiruzen, and Neji knew to shield their eyes but the rest of the ninjas had never seen Lee and Gai hug and didn't think much of it. Naruto simply stared in surprise as he followed Obito and Kakashi reaching for Gai when suddenly a sunset appeared and Naruto witnessed the most traumatizing thing he had ever seen. He barfed along with a few other Genin while he Sasuke activated his Sharingan to break the Genjutsu but yelled as the image was forever imprinted. Shisui also made the same mistake and was now rubbing his eyes trying to forget it. Fortunately, the Sandaime separated them using an earth jutsu.

"Gai please stop traumatizing the proctor and the contestants." the Hokage stated.

Gai looked around. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had caused this much damage and simply nodded.

Gaara held his head in pain, his mother, i.e Shukaku, seemed to be in pain from witnessing the Genjutsu. Never in his life had Gaara felt so traumatized. Beside him, his Jounin sensei, Baki was rubbing his eyes, _"What power, is this what Konoha is capable of?"_

Meanwhile, Kurenai was still shuddering, "What a Genjutsu, even I couldn't break it. And it seems he is oblivious to its effects. If only someone could train him to use it."

"Who is going to do it, you? I certainly am not and neither is Itachi." Shisui commented as he saw the limp form of the ANBU captain.

After everyone composed themselves, the screen flashed again

"Fourth match: Tenten vs Temari," Hayate stated.

The two Kunoichi came down to the ring, "Sorry, but as one of the few Kunoichi left, I have to win!" Tenten exclaimed and took out several storage scrolls and summoned a bunch of weapons. **"Unseal!"**

Temari didn't make any movement and just stood standing, **'Rising twin dragons!'** Tenten yelled.

 **'Fuuton: Wind breakthrough,'** Temari waved her fan and created a gust of wind. The thousands of weapons that were summoned were blown away along with Tenten who was smashed into a wall. Tenten cried with pain and fell unconscious. Naruto clutched his hands in anger, "She didn't have to go that far,"

"No, she didn't," Obito said as he came to watch with his adopted children.

"But it was necessary." Kakashi finished.

"How so?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Think about it, Baka. What other choice did she have, she didn't want to get skewered obviously and lower-ranking wind jutsus wouldn't blow all the weapons away." Sasuke said in a know-it-all tone.

Naruto growled but said nothing more.

"Fifth match: Haku vs Hanabi," Hayate said as the board flashed and revealed the names.

"Go get them kid." an ANBU said appearing from the wall.

"Zabuza!?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Yup, anyway go on Haku, I will be here when you come back."

Haku nodded and went down the stairs smiling.

"Since when did you become an ANBU," Sasuke asked.

"Since the Hokage decided it would be better if other villages didn't see an ex Kiri ninja with a Konoha headband on. Now shut up I want to see the match."  
Deeming any added conversation as injurious to his health, Sasuke returned his gaze to the arena.

"Fight!"

Immediately Hanabi activated her Byakugan and settled into a Jyuuken stance. Haku patiently stood formulating a plan. Hanabi rushed impatiently to attack Haku but Haku jumped away and surrounded Hanabi in an ice dome. Hanabi broke the dome with ice but then froze, the ice was constructed with a lot of chakra and it was blinding Hanabi with her Byakugan activated. Hanabi understood what happened and immediately deactivated her doujutsu but she was too slow to react as Haku rushed in and knocked her out in one move.

The spectators clapped. Even the Hokage was impressed at how Haku had countered the Byakugan and won. Haku went up the stairs where he was greeted by Zabuza, "Nice going Kid."

"Thanks, tou-chan." Haku grinned.

"That was awesome Haku, how did you do that?" Asked Naruto with awe in his voice.

"You laced the ice with a lot of chakra to practically blind the Hyuuga kid, didn't you?" Zabuza asked rhetorically.

Haku nodded.

"Seems like another Hyuuga fight." Sasuke pointed out as the screen revealed the names, Hinata and Neji.

Naruto fixed his gaze on the match that was taking place and he felt his blood boil with every passing second. He watched as Neji taunted Hinata and brought her to her knees. "GET UP AND FIGHT HINATA!" He shouted wanting to see the prick beat.

 _"Naruto-Kun is telling me to get up."_ Hinata thought, _"I have to get up and fight."_ Struggling she got back up only for her to be jabbed violently in the chest.

"I told you to stay down Hinata- _sama."_ Neji spat, "This time, no mercy." Neji continued to attack Hinata who kept on trying to fight back. The proctor wanted to end the match but each time Hinata stopped him from doing so. Finally, Hinata fell and didn't get back up. Neji readied himself for the killing blow when he felt the air leaving his body. Getting up he saw Naruto staring at him angrily. Neji was about to fight back when Hayate stepped in, "That's (cough) enough, stop or you are disqualified."

Neji eased himself and went up the stairs but kept his eyes on Naruto. Naruto growled but followed Hayate's instructions. If he hadn't been his older brother, Itachi's teammate he would have argued with Hayate and delivered an ass-kicking to Neji.

"Seventh match: Kiba vs Naruto," Hayate called out.

Naruto and Kiba both jumped off the railings and descended into the ring.

"Let's get this over with Kiba, I gotta teach Neji not to treat family like that."

"As if you are the only one to beat him up, Hinata is my teammate I want to avenge her too."

"So we are at a standstill, huh?" Naruto grinned at his childhood friend.

"Yeah."

"Are you both ready?" Hayate interrupted.

Both genin nodded.

"Begin."

Immediately Kiba fed his dog a soldier pill, **'Man beast clone!'**

"You are going all out huh?" Naruto said as he fell into a stance seeing Akamaru transform into a perfect duplicate of Kiba. Naruto knew more or less how the jutsu worked and readied himself taking out his swords.

Kiba and Akamaru rushed forward trying to claw Naruto. Naruto dodged and blocked the attacks but eventually, one of the two broke his defense and sent him flying. While mid-air, Naruto released some wind blades with a swipe of his swords. **'Gatsuga!'** The invisible blades deflected off of the tunneling fangs. The pair changed their direction to Naruto who was too slow to react and was hit in the stomach before poofing.

 _"Shit shadow clone!"_ Kiba exclaimed in his mind. He stopped his Jutsu and sprang around to scan for Naruto when explosions went up to his face.

_"Traps!"_

"Hehe, you didn't think my pranks were just for show did you, Kiba?" Naruto teased.

Kiba cursed, of course, Naruto would use traps, his pranks showed exactly how good he was at trap setting. Growling, Kiba again used tunneling fang but Naruto activated his Rinnegan, **'Almighty push!'**

The tunneling fang was dispersed and Kiba and Akamaru hit the wall painfully. Groaning Kiba tried to get up when he saw Naruto appear before him and hold a blade to his neck. Sighing Kiba forfeited.

Naruto smirked at his win and went up to his team.

"That was... not as captivating as some of the other matches," Obito remarked. Naruto pouted, "I am joking!" Obito laughed. "Anyway come here for a minute." Obito gestured Naruto to a corner.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Ok, I am going to change your opinion on Neji." Obito said, "Shut up and listen," he added as he saw Naruto ready to complain. Naruto kept quiet and Obito started explaining all about Neji and his obsession with fate, by the end Naruto truly felt a bit sorry, "Ok fine you changed my mind, but he was still foolish to harm Hinata when she was the only one who helped him."

Obito nodded, "So change his mind."

Naruto agreed and went to where Sasuke was, "Hey I thought it was Chouji vs Gaara." Naruto exclaimed as he saw Shino and Shikamaru in the ring.

"Yeah, but Chouji simply used the human boulder and Gaara created a ramp of sand and sent him flying into the sand."

"Ouch!" Naruto remarked, "Anyway this should be interesting, the two intellectuals."

"Begin," Hayate shouted.

Shino sent a swarm of insects determined to not let Shikamaru think. Unfortunately, Shikamaru already had a plan. As he dodged the insects, he took out some Kunai and threw it at the lights. It took some time for everyone to let the darkness adjust to their eyes. Once it did, they saw Shikamaru had caught Shino in his shadow. Shikamaru did a seal and so did Shino. All the insects returned to Shino. The proctor was just about to call the match to an end when Shino's Kikaichu emerged and started sucking Shikamaru's chakra. Shikamaru tried to make them return to Shino by using the same seal.

"That's useless. Unlike the other insects, the Kikaichu feed on my emotions to carry out their functions."

"Proctor I forfeit, I am already low on chakra and will have chakra exhaustion after a while."

Hayate nodded and called out Shino as the winner. Shino thanked Shikamaru for the fight and then the Hokage came to the floor and ordered everyone to come down.

"Okay, so the finals will be a month away. Winners, please take a piece of paper from these boxes so that you know your opponents." Hayate stated.

The 8 winners took the pieces of paper and called out their numbers.

"1," Naruto said.

"7" Lee yelled

"4," Gaara said.

"5" Haku stated.

"8" Sasuke held out his paper.

"3," Shino said monotonously.

"2," Neji said

"6" Haku stated.

Hayate jotted down the numbers gave them to the Hokage.

"Ok, First match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji.  
Second match: Aburame Shino vs Gaara.  
Third match: Yuuhi Haku vs Temari.  
Fourth match: Rock Lee vs Uchiha Sasuke.

These are the lineups. The second round of the finals will not let the winners fight the other winners in order bit will be decided. at random. Understood?" The Hokage announced.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, like Hayate said you have 1 month to prepare. For now, you are dismissed."

Everyone started filing out, "Well it seems like you got Neji in the first round so get him for me and Hinata, Naruto." Kiba said as the terrible seven started leaving in a group. Naruto nodded but made up his mind to try and get some sense into him too.

"Well, at least I won't have to be Chuunin anymore. No extra troublesome duties." Shikamaru cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Obito said appearing.

The terrible seven were all on good terms with each others' parents but they liked Obito bet. Although he did punish them for pulling pranks he also gave them pointers saying how he must pass on his practice to the next generation and them to the other. The terrible seven had therefore taken Konohamaru and his gang under their wing and taught them the art of pranking. Even though they couldn't do as much pranking anymore, they made sure to have their underlings to do so. Plus that way no one had to know it was them and they could just sit back and laugh at their handiwork while proclaiming their innocence.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Being a Chuunin isn't only about winning, it's also about leadership, strategy, and to know when you are beaten, you showed all of that, I am sure you will make Chuunin."

Shikamaru stared for a while before falling to the ground, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The others laughed, this was probably the most energetic response they had ever seen Shikamaru give.


	16. Jiraiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god the fanfic got into a collection! I am so happy! Especially because the fic was written when I was erm 12. Hope you like the chapter.

After Team 7 had gone back home and rested for a day, Kakashi appeared, "Yo!" He greeted with an eye smile.

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked swallowing his breakfast.

"Oh, I just came to see my cute little genin.: he replied taking a piece of toast.

" Cut the crap, Kakashi," Obito replied

"Ooo, what's gotten you so angry today?" Kakashi asked.

Obito grunted, "I haven't slept for a few days now."

"Why?" Rin asked suddenly flying through the window.

"You know there's a door, right?" Obito grumbled.

Rin grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Sandaime Sama asked me to do a bit of _work_ for him."

Kakashi and Rin nodded in understanding at the emphasized work guessing it had something to do with the incoming invasion.

"Well anyway, I just came to say that Jiraiya is back in town to train you for the Chunin exams."

Naruto's face lit up and he rushed out before anyone could stop him.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin!?" Zabuza asked in shock.

"Yeah, he is his godfather" Obito commented.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock.

"Remember the time Naruto first met him." Rin chuckled.

Obito and Kakashi laughed as they reminisced the memory.

Haku looked at them with a puzzled expression, "Why, what happened?"

"Oh, let me tell you," Kakashi said.

_Flashback_

_"Where is he? Where's my godson?" Jiraiya screamed as he crashed through Obito"s window._

_Obito came out of his room, "Sheesh what's going on?" He asked yawning. He analyzed the man in front of him and stood up straight, "Ji-Jiraiya-Sama."_

_Jiraiya looked towards Obito, "Obito I told you not to call me 'sama'. Minato was my student, so you can call me sensei too or 'san' but please not sama. It's too formal."_

_Obito nodded._

_"Anyway, where's my godson?" he asked again. "I am glad you adopted him, Homura and Koharu always barred me from doing so along with Danzo. They didn't even let me_ visit _him." he ranted._

_"Well, I will get him now, hold on," Obito said and went to wake up Naruto._

_Obito came down carrying Naruto to find Kakashi and Rin there too, "From where did you guys come?" he asked._

_"We heard Jiraiya-san was on a rampage to see Naruto and Kakashi wanted his books signed too," Rin answered._

_Obito nodded and sweatdropped as he saw Jiraiya signing Kakashi's gold edition Icha Icha books."Anyway Naruto this is Jiraiya your godfather."_

_Naruto stared at Jiraiya before staring at him angrily, "Where were you all this time."_

_Jiraiya sat crouched down to Naruto's head and stroked his hair, "I did want to but the council didn't let me. Now that Obito adopted you, I can finally visit you!"_

_Naruto said nothing for a while and then gave a huge smile, "Okay, then I forgive you."_

_Jiraiya smiled at being accepted so easily, and almost tore up as he reminded him too much of Minato._

_"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked._

_Jiraiya quit his musings and dramatically summoned a toad, "It is I, the gallant toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, loved by all the ladies."_

_"Basically he's a pervert," Rin commented bitterly._

_"So he's a sage AND a pervert," Naruto asked._

_Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically._

_"I am going to call you Ero-Sennin"_

_A cloud of gloom fell over Jiraiya while the others snickered._

_Jiraiya quickly got over it and smiled too, he would let it slide just this once, after all this was the first time he was meeting his godson, he wanted to spend some time with him._

_Flashback end._

"Hahaha," Zabuza laughed, "First he calls me a pacifist and now I hear that he calls Jiraiya of the Sannin, 'Pervy sage,'"

Kakashi laughed and said, "Well now you know that you were lucky not to get a stupid nickname like Jiraiya-San. Heck, he called me scarecrow Oji-san till he was about seven."

"Who is going to teach Sasuke and I Kakashi sensei?" Haku asked.

"Oh well I will be teaching Sasuke personally and I have told Ebisu, an elite Jounin, to overlook your training. You can join me and Sasuke in training if you want too, but I think Zabuza will be able to fix your problems."

Haku nodded.

"Ok then, now that that's decided, Sasuke comes with me and pack a bad for a month. Haku, I will send Ebisu here, so wait for him."

Haku nodded as Sasuke left to pack his bag.

_At the hot springs._

Naruto sat on a tree as he saw Jiraiya giggling perversely as he peeked into the hot springs. He sighed as he thought of a way to teach Jiraiya a lesson. After a while a huge smile grew across his face, he transformed into a girl and went up to Jiraiya before screaming, "HELP HELP, THERE'S A PERVERT HERE PEEKING!" Jiraiya turned in horror to meet Naruto who gave him a smile before disappearing in smoke.

Jiraiya's mouth opened wide as he took in the fact that he was tricked by a shadow clone. He turned to do a shunshin and get away but couldn't complete it as he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned and flinched as he felt a wave of monstrous killer intent wash over him from all the women in the hot springs.

"Ladies, please, I can explain," he pleaded. Jiraiya's begging fell on deaf ears as the women thrashed the poor sannin.

It was about two hours later that Jiraiya showed up at training ground 32 where Naruto had been waiting for him. "You brat! Do you know what you did, I was lucky to escape with my life after your stunt."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't have been peeking in the first place."

Jiraiya fumed, "I say this only because you are my godson, 'run!'"

Naruto didn't have to be told twice as he promptly activated a Hiraishin seal to near Ichiraku. He let out a yelp as he saw Jiraiya already there. He turned to activate another seal but Jiraiya caught him and both of them were transported back to the training ground. Realization dawned upon Naruto as he saw the two Jiraiya's, "Shadow clones," he muttered.

Jiraiya smirked, "You didn't think you are the only one who can do it, did you?"

Naruto grimaces, "Fine, I accept my fate. But know this, Mom's gonna kick your ass in the afterlife twice as hard for this."

Jiraiya knew he was right and released him choosing the better option for his health in the afterlife.

Naruto smirked at successfully being able to blackmail Jiraiya.

"But don't think I won't have my revenge on you brat!"

Naruto gulped knowing Jiraiya could call in all sorts of weird favors and embarrass him.

"By the way, I heard you ran into the snake bastard, care to clarify the rumors I have been hearing?"

Naruto nodded a serious expression on his face and proceeded to narrate how they had held off Orochimaru and gotten rid of the cursed seal after defeating the sound team who had been sent to provoke Sasuke to use his cursed seal. "I got rid of Anko's cursed seal too, and Haku uncovered that Kabuto is probably a spy."

Jiraiya heard his tale before giving him a proud smile, "Well you have surpassed even me in sealing, your parents would have been proud!"

Naruto beamed, "And what about Kabuto?"

"Well you were right, he was a spy and a damn good one at that to have stayed right under our noses. We have already captured him right when Hayate had confronted him after he saw him do some... treacherous things." Jiraiya said.

"Well, what did he..." Naruto started but couldn't finish as Jiraiya held up a hand, "You want to know what information he gave."

Naruto nodded.

"Sorry but I can't tell you, it's extremely secret. But I will tell you this be on your guard during the finals. Now let's get started with your training."

Naruto wanted to inquire more but knew Jiraiya wouldn't tell him so he simply nodded, "What are you gonna teach me?"

Jiraiya smirked and bit into his hand drawing a bit of blood before going through a couple of hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground. Poof! The smoke dispersed and a man-sized toad appeared, "I'm going to reach you to summon toads."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Cool!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Hold your horses, first you have to sign this contract." He said as the summoned toad handed him the scroll, "Minato was the last one to sign this, sign with your blood under his name."

Naruto nodded and but his thumb to draw out some blood and then signed the scroll.

"I will notify the other toads that we have a new summoner." the toad said and then disappeared.

"Ok brat start summoning!"

"Before that, I had a question,"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if I can also summon the cat summoning scroll. Since I have Rinnegan I can summon other animals too." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, good point," Jiraiya said, "It depends on whether the toads have any problems with the cat summons or vice versa, they probably won't since both are loyal Konoha summoning clans and aren't mortal enemies. But still, I would have to ask Fukasaku-sama."

"What do you mean by mortal enemies and who is Fukasaku?"

"Fukasaku is one of the toad elders and thankfully a good one, not like those stuffy pricks who call themselves Konoha's elders." Jiraiya said, "And as for your inquiry about what mortal enemies mean, think about it like this, snakes eat toads so they are mortal enemies. Slugs also don't like toads that much but since Tsunade has the slug contract, the toads and slugs have a mutual respect, understood brat?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then try to summon."

Naruto made a face at Jiraiya and performed the hand seals he saw Jiraiya make before slamming his hand to the ground, a huge cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke dispersed, it revealed a huge blue toad.

"Gamaken!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he stared at the huge towering toad, shocked that Naruto was able to summon one of the three great toads on his first try.

The huge toad looked down at Jiraiya, "I see no battle Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?"

Jiraiya regained his composure before speaking, "Oh, I didn't summon you, Naruto did. He's on your head, you know."

Gamaken rolled his eyes above to see Naruto standing, "Uhm, hey." Naruto said hesitantly.

Gamaken gave him a calculating look, "Hmm, Gamakuro notified us only a few minutes back, that we have a new toad summoner, which means you have summoned me on your first try. That is no mild achievement. I congratulate you and wish to be your familiar."

"Familiar?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"It means he will show up most of the time when you summon, it is a great respect to be a familiar and that too of Gamaken, one of the three battle toads."

"Ohh. Okay then I would like to be your familiar," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Very well, I shall go now then," Gamaken said before disappearing.

"What now then?" Naruto asked.

"Now, you will be summoning Gamabunta, the boss toad. You just have to use a bit more Chakra then the amount used for Gamabunta." Jiraiya said.

"But I don't have that much Chakra left," Naruto whined.

"That brings me to the other thing I was planning on training you for. You will be accessing the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto stiffened, "But I don't want to, the Chakra feels so angry and chaotic."

"I know, but it will be a useful asset, so I want you to utilize at least a bit of the chakra." Jiraiya retorted.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, you would have to meditate..."

"NO!" Naruto yelled before Jiraiya could finish, "I hate meditation. Tou-chan tried to get me to do it,"

"Well, I have a shortcut then, if you are sure..." Jiraiya started.

"Yes! Give me the shortcut."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Fine, but remember, you agreed to this," and then Jiraiya threw Naruto over the edge of the ravine.

"ERO-SENNIN, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he plummeted towards the ground.

 _"O shit, O shit what do I do."_ Naruto panicked inside his mind, he closed his eyes and suddenly he saw a big cage in front of him with the word seal. Two huge, malevolent red eyes stared at him menacingly from behind the bars, **"So my jailor has come."**

"The Kyuubi," Naruto stated in a quavering voice.

**"I am impressed, not many would stand before me without shaking in fear, least of all a puny brat like you."**

A tick grew on Naruto's head, "Hey! I am not puny!"

The Kyuubi snorted, **"Sure. I will give you the chakra to summon that wretched toad, but you and I will talk later after the Chunin exams are over, we have much to discuss. Now, get out, I want to take a nap!"** And with that Naruto was thrown into the real world. Instantly he felt his chakra reserves filling, he smiled and performed the summoning jutsu. There was a poof and Gamabunta appeared.

"What is this wretched place now?" Gamabunta's deep voice called out.

Immediately, Naruto replied, "Oh, sorry, I summoned you here. Stupid ero-sennin threw me down here."

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "If Gamaken had not told me that he had become your familiar, I would not take your word. For now, I will help you get out of here. I have to have a word with that perverted brat!" With that, Gamabunta leaped out of the ravine and almost squashed Jiraiya who was waiting to save Naruto just in case.

Gamabunta saw Jiraiya below his feet and immediately squashed him with his tongue, "Stupid pervert," he muttered. "Now then brat, you must be Naruto, Minato's son."

Naruto nodded.

"Hmmph, you are nothing like him, you remind me of Kushina instead."

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Now then, let me explain summoning to you, and Jiraiya shut up, I don't want to talk to you," Gamabunta said as he saw Jiraiya about to speak up. "Now then, gaki, since Gamaken is your familiar, he will appear most of the time when you summon. If you need to summon me, just put in more chakra then when you summon Gamaken. However, do not underestimate Gamaken, he is one of the three battle toads for a reason, so don't summon me for a puny enemy, understood?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ok then, I am going now, you woke me up in the middle of my sleep." Gamabunta grunted, "And Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya perked up.

"I am going to feed you an entire bowl of slugs if you summon me without Sake as repayment for having the kid summon me in a ravine."

Jiraiya nodded rapidly.

Gamabunta disappeared in a poof and Jiraiya let out a sigh, "I am safe."

Naruto snickered, "Well, then what are you going to teach me next, Ero-sennin."

"I am letting you off for today, but from tomorrow, I am teaching how to utilize at least a bit of the Rinnegan and I will probably teach you a few more jutsus and teach you some frog Kata."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, coming home with me now?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos!


	17. The finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the fight scenes

"Well, today is the chunin exams gaki. I only taught you about the Deva path but it should be enough. Hiruzen sensei will be declaring your parentage today. There will be many visiting dignitaries so I expect you to show as many manners as you can." Jiraiya looked at Naruto who just shrugged and carelessly said, "I'll try."

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Well that's the best I'm gonna get out of you. Off you go then. If you need me I will be beside sensei as a bodyguard."

Naruto nodded and both of them shunshined off to the stadium.

_At the stadium_

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves next to Sasuke. The crowd was surprised at the 'demon child's' sudden appearance and booed.

Sasuke muttered, "Show off" making Naruto smirk.

Genma announced "First match Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. All contestants please go up to the contestant box except these two."

All the genin went to the contestant box except Naruto and Neji.

"Before we start, Hokage-sama has something to announce," Genma stated

Hiruzen stood up and cleared his throat, "Citizens of Konoha, I would like to announce that Uzumaki Naruto is the sole surviving member of the previously great and feared Namikaze and Uzumaki calm. He is the son of the yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato a.k.a the yellow flash, and Kushina Uzumaki."

The crowd became still and the visiting dignitaries looked shocked. All the adult citizens of Konoha had the same thought, "Yondaime-sama put the kyubi in his son! The child whom we treated as a demon was Yondaime-sama's son! He put _it_ in his own child!"

"Adults of Konoha, I hope you will treat Naruto better now. Now let the fight begin." Stated Hiruzen.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked. Naruto didn't react and just slipped into a fighting stance.

Neji said, "It doesn't matter, your fate is to lose."

"Fate is stupid. Everyone can change their destiny." Replied Naruto.

"Let me tell you my story of fate and you may understand."

"I know you are just going to talk about your dad."

"How do you..."

"Tou-chan told me."

"Well even if you know about that, you don't know about this," Said Neji and removed his headband, "The caged bird seal."

Seeing the seal Naruto got mad.

_Elsewhere in the stands_

Hiruzen and Obito had the same thought, _"Naruto's gonna be mad."_

_Back to the fight_

Naruto couldn't believe it, the Hyuga were punishing their clan members by using an Uzumaki seal used to punish traitors and criminals.

"Just shut up and let's fight." Said Naruto angrily. A stranger would look at Naruto and consider him calm but inside Naruto was fuming. _"Elite clan, my ass! Not only did they steal_ _my_ _clan's seal but they branded their own family with it!"_

"Hmph," said Neji and charged at Naruto with his Byakugan activated.

Naruto just stood there. Neji rushed towards him and tried to hit him with an open palm strike. Naruto waited until the last minute and ducked. Neji looked down and saw Naruto reaching for his forehead. He was too slow to dodge. Naruto touched Neji's forehead and shouted out, 'Uzumaki caged bird seal release!'

Immediately Neji started writhing in pain, he fell to the ground. The Hyuga were shocked and started yelling at Naruto, but one piercing gaze from Naruto shut them up. Elsewhere, Hiruzen smiled.

"Are you okay?" Asked Naruto while helping Neji up.

"What, What did you do to me?"

"I freed you from the cursed seal."

Neji immediately tried to see his forehead in the reflection of his headband. He shouted "RELEASE!" a lot of times and looked back to the reflection but his forehead was clear.  
Neji fell to the ground and started crying. Naruto went and tried to comfort him.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Neji, "Proctor I wish to quit."

Genma simply nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto wins the match."

Slowly, the shocked crowd started clapping until several of the Hyuga elders came down to the field, "What do you think you are trying to do?" they asked, "That seal is our clan's culture!"

"YOUR CLAN'S CULTURE!? THAT SEAL IS AN UZUMAKI SEAL! YOU USED IT WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU BRANDED YOUR OWN FAMILY WITH IT? SUCH AN ELITE CLAN, YOU GUYS ARE!"

Several of the elders winced but said nothing knowing he was right. But they didn't seem to back down anymore.

Naruto said nothing more, he quietly made shadow clones and then threw a Shiraishi kunai at them.

One of the elders caught it with ease, and said, "What are you trying to do?"

Naruto again didn't reply. Genma on the other hand tried to get the elders off the field.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared with a yellow flash and reappeared in front of the elders. Each clone caught one of the elders and forehead and shouted out "UZUMAKI STYLE: PERMANENT CAGED BIRD SEAL"

Immediately, the elders screamed and fell to the ground and screamed as the mark appeared. Naruto seemed to be putting in more chakra in the seal to make it hurt until Hiruzen shouted, "Naruto. That's enough!" Naruto stopped but first again touched them and said, "Uzumaki style: Kekkei Genkai Seal."

Again they screamed, this time many fell unconscious. Naruto helped Neji up and made his way to the contestants' box without a word. Neji was surprised someone dared to take on the great Hyuga elders but he could have sworn he saw Hiashi smile at him for a single moment through the corner of his eye.

Neji wasn't wrong, Hiashi had smiled. He thought of the yondaime and thought, _"Like father, Like son._

" _Will this be your first major contribution on your path to becoming Hokage, Naruto?"_ thought Hiashi again as he saw Naruto being congratulated by his peers an Obito.

"Umm, could Shino Aburame and Gaara come down please." Said Genma hesitantly.

In the kage box, however, the disguised Orochimaru signaled to kabuto to wait, _"Let's see till the final round, this is getting interesting."_

Gaara came down but Shino didn't. "Proctor I would like to quit. My insects are… acting weird. I do not think I will be able to fight."

Genma nodded and declared, "Winner: Gaara"

Gaara didn't look pleased and gave Shino a piercing glance before finally going up to the contestant box.

"Next, Would Haku and Temari come down please?"

Haku and Temari came down and stared at each other.

"Begin!" Said Genma.

Immediately Temari reached for her fan and blew a gust of wind at Haku who dodged and countered with senbon. Temari shielded herself with her fan. She rushed at Haku and tried to hit him with the fan but Haku was faster and narrowly avoided her attack and kicked her in the gut. Temari stumbled back. She withdrew and got ready to use some wind jutsus but Haku kept on pushing her.

Finally, Haku materialized an ice rod and smashed Temari on the head. Temari became disoriented but managed to counter with a punch of her own. Both then retreated.

The crowd cheered awestruck. In the first few minutes, the fight had picked up a lot of pace.

Haku and Temari panted. Haku thought to himself, _"I can't use my ice mirrors yet, I have to store it for the next round. For now, this will be enough."_

Temari on the other hand was pissed that not only was Haku fighting back but he was succeeding. She tried to think of a plan when she saw Haku creating an ice shield and sword. Seeing this Temari taunted, "Going on the defensive?"  
and blew a huge gust towards Haku. Haku simply smirked and blocked with her shield. The wind hit and immediately and turned to ice.

Temari could barely registered what happened when Haku ran at her and bashed her in the head with the shield. He then proceeded to break the fan with her ice sword and held it at her head. "Ice is a mixture of wind and water, Baka. You just strengthened my ice release with your technique. You can't win anymore. Forfeit." Haku simply stated.

Temari tried to think of a way to get herself out of the situation but couldn't. She sighed, "I give up." Gloomily Temari made her way back to her siblings. The crowd cheered on Haku after seeing the amazing spectacle.

"Next would Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee please come down?"

"You got this, Show them what Kakashi taught you this month." Said Naruto to Sasuke as he made his way down. Sasuke absentmindedly nodded and went to the field.

As Sasuke left, Naruto was left with Kakashi when he saw Lee coming towards him.

"Hey, Bushy Brow, it is your turn. Go already." Remarked Naruto but the man simply laughed and said in a high voice, "I am not Rock Lee, youthful Naruto, I am Konoha's sublime, green beast, Maito Guy!"

Naruto sweatdropped, "Ok?"

"Oh it's you," Kakashi replied calmly without a care.

"Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi!" Said, Guy. "No matter, I will not let you extinguish my youthful fire. Lee will defeat your most youthful student. If not, I will run a 1000 laps around Konoha with Lee!"

"Oh, you are still here?" Said Kakashi in a flat tone.

Naruto snickered as Might guy shouted with a smile, "Ah, it seems you will never change your unyouthful way. Nevertheless, I can't bicker with you and lower my flames of youth. I must make haste to my position for _that._ " Said Guy

"Do you know when it will be Kakashi." Said Guy in a normal and serious tone this time.

Kakashi looked serious as well and shook his head. Gai nodded and left silently.

Naruto who had been watching looked at Kakashi curiously. Seeing his look, Kakashi just said, "Let's say that Haku's info on Kabuto being a spy gave us valuable information. Anyway, you will see soon enough, I am not authorized to tell you."

Naruto seemed like he wanted to pry more information but luckily Haku appeared just then and Naruto ran to congratulate him.

Kakashi just averted his gaze back to the field where the fight would start.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Genma

Both simultaneously said, "Hai!"

Genma nodded and said, "BEGIN!"

Immediately Lee rushed forward and tried to kick Sasuke who blocked but was sent flying.

" _Damn it that kick packed a lot of strength."_ Thought Sasuke. _"At least, he seems to have the same speed as me."_

Sasuke rushed forward to lee and shouted Fire style: Phoenix fire. Several balls of fire shot towards at Lee who avoided with relative ease but he missed Sasuke creeping up behind him. Raiton: Lightning needle. A single stream of lightning almost pierced through Lee who twisted in mid-air just in time so that it only grazed his shoulder but Sasuke didn't give him time to recover and kept on pressing him. He punched Lee in the face and tried to kick him as well but Lee caught his leg and jumped back putting some space between them.

"What's the matter, giving up?" Sasuke sneered.

"I must admit this is a good fight Sasuke-san."

Sasuke didn't say anything but replied after a short while, "Same goes for you."

"I didn't want to this till the next but it seems I have no choice, Sasuke-san. I must show that my flames of youth burn the brightest."

"Uhhhh…. What?" Asked Sasuke puzzled.

Lee didn't reply and instead took off his shoes and belt.

"Why are you taking those off?"

Lee just smiled and threw his shoes and belt at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised at the speed it came, he barely ducked and then heard a loud clank behind him. He looked behind and saw two craters.

"What the hell!? Were those weights?" Asked Sasuke.

Lee smiled and said, "Yes, they weighed about 300 kg each."

Sasuke looked dumbfounded but quickly got out of the various thoughts racing through his mind as Lee suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and Kicked him in his chest sending him flying.

Sasuke got up shakingly and activated his Sharingan, "That was pure taijutsu!"

"Yes!" Said Lee. "I can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but I have not let it extinguish my flames of youth, I have kept on developing my Taijutsu and Speed."

Saying this Lee again rushed at Sasuke and tried to punch him, this time Sasuke could see Lee even if it was only by a bit, but it was no use, Lee quickly brought his elbow down and smashed it into Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped for air as he bounced off the ground. He narrowly dodged Lee's following kick and put some space between the two of them

" _Man he is way too fast, I have no choice but to finish it as fast as I can."_ Thought Sasuke

Raiton: Lightning Barrier. A barrier enclosed Sasuke and Lee. Then Sasuke again cried out, Raiton: Lightning coat. A coat of lightning surrounded Sasuke.

" _I can only keep this up for 5 minutes but it should be enough. I_ _have_ _to make it count."_ Thought Sasuke as his body shuddered.

Sasuke now matched Lee's speed and kicked him, Lee blocked but Sasuke kicked Lee at the back of his head and brought him crashing to the ground. Lee winced in pain but jumped back, Sasuke again rushed but was blown away this time as Lee yelled, First gate: OPEN!"

Lee was enveloped in green, He rushed and kicked Sasuke and then punched him several times. Sasuke could no longer see Lee.

" _Ok, I have to give it my all. This is going to be my last move."_

CHIDORI! Cried out Sasuke. Seeing the jutsu Lee got more serious and also made up his mind to finish it right now. Sasuke charged but Lee was faster and got behind him. Sasuke expecting this turned his Chidori backward. Lee's eyes widened as he tried to dodge but wasn't entirely successful. The Chidori grazed his hand and gave a very deep cut.

Lee wanted to scream in pain but didn't get distracted. He caught Sasuke from behind and slammed him into the ground. Sasuke Writhed in pain but couldn't move.

"Winner: Rock Lee!"

The crowd erupted in applause but many, (including Sakura and Ino.) muttered about how it was impossible that the 'great Uchiha' had lost.

Naruto too clapped but was rather downcast. He looked at Obito and was surprised to see him applauding Lee happily. Seeing his look Obito said, "Now, now Naruto, I know you feel sorry for Sasuke but you can't win every battle. You have to know when someone's stronger than you. Plus this is just a tournament and not a real battle. Shouldn't you feel happy for your other comrade though?"

Naruto nodded and then gave a wide smile and started cheering. Elsewhere, Guy was crying tears of happiness. Even Kakashi was impressed.

Naruto jumped down while Sasuke was being carried away, "YO!" He said. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Don't worry." Added Naruto, "You don't have to win to become chunin ya'know."

"I know but I'm a bit… sad."

Naruto nodded and left him be.

As Sasuke was being carried away, he shouted, "Hey Lee!"

Lee stopped his celebrations and looked at Sasuke.

"That was a good match. Let's fight again another day!"

"Of course! It is wonderful to see your flames of youth burn so brightly even after losing." Lee cried out with tears, "Of course I will fight with you again but I will first do a 1000 push-ups for not congratulating upon a good fight!"

Elsewhere Guy cried tears of happiness while crying about the wonderful youth of the two and became unconscious from his happiness and had to be awakened by Kakashi.

"Ok listen up." Said a voice. Hayate came into the ring. "Seeing your fights, the judges have decided that the first semi-final will be Haku vs Gaara and the second Naruto vs Rock Lee. You have an hour-long break to rest."

All 4 remaining contestants nodded in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment. Critical comments are much appreciated


End file.
